amour cybernétique
by Angel of Dark Wings
Summary: En cours de réécriture! Prologue posté! Harry Potter à dix-sept ans, il est la cendrillon du coin et il est homosexuel. Il est aussi un des invisibles de son école. mais grâce à un site de rencontre, il pourrait bien trouver des grandes améliorations à sa vie.
1. prologue

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous !**

**Aujourd'hui grande nouvelle, Voici, le prologue de la réécriture d'Amour Cybernétique !**

**Comme quoi tout arrive !**

**Par contre il ne va pas falloir compter sur une abondance de chapitre.**

**Les posts ne seront pas réguliers. D'abord parce que je me concentre sur Fraise pâte d'amande et sirop de groseille, pour celles et ceux qui lisent… et sur d'autres fictions. Et ma vie aussi, accessoirement lol !**

**En bref **

**Le prologue !**

**Enjoy !**

**Je vous retrouve en bas**

**Angel**

**Disclaimers : **Rien n'est à moi, les personnages sont de JK Rollings, quant aux bases de la fiction : et oui beaucoup l'auront reconnu, désolé pour ceux qui trouvent que je n'ai pas d'imagination ! C'est le premier de Comme Cendrillon, celui- là a été tourné avec Hilary Duff.

**Résumé : **Harry Potter à dix-sept ans, il est la cendrillon du coin et il est homosexuel. Il est aussi un des invisibles de son école. Mais grâce à un site de rencontre, il pourrait bien trouver des grandes améliorations à sa vie.

**Couple : **HP/DM, et d'autres, mais chuut !...

**Rating M**

**Amour cybernétique**

**Prologue :**

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et j'ai 17 ans. Je suis actuellement en terminale au lycée polyvalent de Poudlard. Je suis en option art. J'ai une grande passion pour la photographie, et si je continue sur ma lancée, l'année prochaine, je rentre dans une école d'art.

Le lycée étant ce qu'il est, les bandes se forment très vite et pour ma part, je suis et je resterais jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité, un invisible. Dans ma carrière d'invisible, une seule personne me suit de très près, elle s'appelle Hermione Granger et c'est ma meilleure amie. C'est le genre de fille, qui préfère avoir de grandes conversations avec ses bouquins, plutôt qu'avec des êtres humains. Mais ce n'est pas grave, elle est très gentille et je la considère comme ma sœur ou presque. Elle m'aide à ne pas sombrer dans l'abime sans fin que devient ma vie parfois.

Il est comme moi, par moment, on arrive à voir le fond et on se dit que la lumière n'est plus très loin, et puis a d'autre, il grandit tellement et devient si profond, que sa seule vue vous donne le vertige. C'est ce que devient mon cerveau lorsque je me mets à trop penser : un immense trou aussi béant que l'univers et aussi effrayant que le Néant.

Dans ces moments-là, je pourrais aller me réfugier dans les bras protecteurs de mes parents ? Le seul problème, c'est que, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais tout juste un an. Un accident de voiture, un chauffard, un samedi soir. J'étais trop jeune, je n'ai donc aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. A part une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Je la cache sous mes mèches noires et évite de trop la regarder dans mon miroir.

Si je n'ai pas de parents où est ce que je vis ?

Chez ce qui reste de la famille de ma mère.

C'est à dire ?

Ma tante, et ma vie avec elle se résume plutôt à :

« _HAAAAAAAAAAAARRYYYYYYYYYYYYY POOOOOOTTEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! »

Pas très originale, puisque c'est mon nom me direz-vous, mais que voulez-vous ? Elle fait avec ce qu'elle a.

J'en oublie de vous parler du plus important : ma famille de cœur. Celle qui compte le plus, parce que c'est celle que vous choisissez.

Vous connaissez déjà Hermione, j'y rajouterais ses parents ainsi que trois autres personnes qui travaillent dans un restaurant haute gastronomie, qui est devenue une épave depuis la mort de ses principaux actionnaires : mes parents.

Il aurait bien pu garder la tête hors de l'eau, si ce n'était ma tante qui, en plus de moi avait hérité de la plus grosse part de ce fameux restaurant.

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai dit mais, ma tante ne n'apprécie pas beaucoup. Elle fait donc en sorte que ma vie soit un enfer. Elle m'a donc trouvé une fonction à plein temps…

Cendrillon !

Je fais le ménage, le repassage, le lavage, la cuisine, le coursier, et je remplis ms poches au maximum avec l'argent gagné au restaurant pendant que j'y boss comme serveur et plongeur, ce qui ne rapporte pas grand-chose, puisque ma tante prend son pourcentage là-dessus.

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je rêve d'avoir 18 ans. Je serais à l'université d'art la plus côté, grâce à ma moyenne plus que convenable, je pourrais être libre et hurler sur tous les toits, ou presque, que je suis libre et assumer enfin au grand jour mon homosexualité.

Pour l'instant je me contente d'attendre bien gentiment dans mon coin, puisque c'est ma tante qui me donne mon billet de sortie.

Et j'en profite pour faire comme dans les contes : J'attends le prince charmant ? Non, juste des améliorations.

**Et voilà !**

**C'est mieux comme ça non ? Moins de fautes, et moins d'oubli ?**

**Lol**

**Sur ce à très bientôt !**

**Bis**

**Angel**

**Un com peut être ?...**


	2. chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**je n'ai jamais vu autant de réviwes pour un seul chapitre, c'est totalement allusinant!**

**mais he en fait moi grosse andouille j'a effacer mes réviwes quand elles sont arrivées sur mon adresses, alors je sais que j'ai pas le droit mais je vais le faire quand même.**

**donc voila je remercies bien bas:lilyp, ingrid94, elise la fouine, yaoiissocute, lilou, et akira pour leur réviews et je leur souhaite bonne lecture!**

**et je vous la suihate à vous aussi **

**rendez vous en bas, si vous avez le courage, lol!**

**Amour cybernétique**

Chapitre1 :

J'ai décroché j'avoue. Et hier soir, j'ai révisé tard. Alors, je me suis écroulé sur mon bureau, et je suis sur d'avoir la trace des mes feuilles sur le visage.

C'est la très mélodieuse voix de ma tante qui me réveille en sursaut.

Je me masse le crâne, jette un coup d'œil vitreux sur mon réveil, repositionne mes lunettes et pars en jogging sur la terrasse.

Comme je m'y attendais ma tante et sa fille sont allongées sur des chaises longues.

L'été indien c'est le top pour ceux qui ne font pas leur devoirs soient même et pour les autres qui ne font rien d'autre que de prendre l'argent sur le dos des autres.

« Harry ! je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? je t'ai appelé trois fois ! »

Ma tante à le teint dorée par le soleil, une tignasse brune avec brushing, des ongles manucurés et ressemble a une planche à pain. Elle baisse ses lunettes de soleil et me regarde de la tête au pied. Il est vrai que pour des victimes de la mode comme elle et Pansy, ma tenue et tout à fait inacceptable. Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'elles vont me donner l'argent qui va avec un belle garde robe.

Regard dégoûté, et elle repart pour une séance de bronzage.

« Va préparer le petit déjeuner ! »

En soufflant de lassitude, je me dirige vers la maison, et entre dans la cuisine.

Pendant que le café chauffe, je met le pain grillé dans le four et met la minuterie. Je sors confiture beurre et vais prendre une douche en attendant. Le jet d'eau achève de me réveiller. J'enfile un jeans délavé, et un tee-shirt noir, col en v près du corps. Celui là, chose rare dans mon placard, n'a pas été acheté au rabais. C'est Hermione qui me l'a offert, avec deus trois autres trucs pendant les vacances. Elle faisait une jaunisse de ma dégaine. Pas qu'elle fasse attention à son look, mais au moins, dit-elle, elle ne ressemble pas à une spaghetti dans des vêtements pour cachalot. C'est à ce moment là, que je lui ai fait gentiment remarqué que ma musculature et ma taille étaient parfaitement bien proportionnées. Elle m'a sourit, en me disant que j'avais un corps à damnés un saint, et que justement c'était un vrai gâchis de ne pas me montrer. Je lui ai répondue que je lui dirai la même chose lorsque j'en aurait marre de son attitude, rat de bibliothèque. Ce qui n'est pas loin d'être la cas. Nous sommes des rebus de la société que voulez vous.

Après mettre habillé, je pars vers ma chambre, tout en haut de la maison, prend mes affaires de cours, mes clefs de voitures, et repars dans la cuisine.

« HAAAAAAAAAAAARRY ! le petit déjeuné ! hurle ma tante. »

Je grogne de frustration. Patience est mère de sûreté ! Combien de fois j'ai du sauver d'étouffement ce brave cachalot de Dudley, hein ? non mais franchement !

Après qu'elle est hurlée pour la troisième fois, je finis par arrivée avec le petit déjeuner.

J'attrape un toast lorsqu'elle me dit :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ! tu devrais être au travail !

je ne pourrais pas y aller aujourd'hui, j'ai un important examen ce matin, j'aimerais réviser encore.

TU QUOA ? »

je sursaute. Qu'est ce que je croyais franchement c'était prévisible.

« il faut que je…

Oui j'ai entendu ! »

Elle se lève et marche d'une manière très… Si je ne le connaissait pas je dirais que elle a un regard de mère, et pour moi ce n'est pas possible.

« Harry mon chou ( mon chou, oula, je lui donne pas plus de 5 sec pour me hurler dessus). Les gens vont à l'école pour apprendre des choses et ensuite devenir meilleur et se trouver un bon job ( j'en suis à 3) toi tu as déjà un travail ( 4sec) tu saute, en somme une étape sans importance( 5 sec) ALORS VA TRAVAILLER ! »

Pansy rit et se met de la confiture sur le torse. Je pars vers le resto en riant dans ma barbe. Les révisions faites hier soir suffirons peut être. Croisons les doigts.

Ah oui, c'est vrai j'ai oublié de vous dire que, je travail à l'œil dans leur restaurant minable sur la grande avenue de la ville. Enfin minable, je m'entend parce qu'à la base, il appartenait, à mes parents et des amis à eux. De vieux copains de lycée. Ils formaient un groupe à tout casser. Malheureusement, à la mort de mes parents, ma tante à fait pression sur eux, et comme elle avait un pourcentage de pars plus important, ça a finit en catastrophe. Moi j'y travail à la place de ma tante, enfin on va dire ça comme ça, parce que le travail de ma tante ça devrait être plutôt, heu, faire les comptes, recevoir la clientèle, mais c'est ni mon boulot ni le sien. Je travail ici parce que j'ai pas trop le choix, c'est ce qu'on appèle l'esprit de famille. Alors pour pouvoir me faire plus d'argent, et bien, je travail dans un journal du coin, mes photos sont très appréciées. Et ça rapporte, ce que ça peut. J'arrive à m'en sortir pour les économies, c'est dur dans la mesure où, mes deux pauvres salaires sont mangés par ma tutrice. Mais bon c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Donc revenons en au fonctionnements du restaurant. Sirius s'occupe de la gestion, de la pub et des clients. Remus s'occupe du personnel et du planning. Severus quand à lui se bat pour avoir un minimum de bonnes choses dans sa cuisine, qui est devenue une vrai base militaire.

C'est un véritable enfer de travailler avec une femme comme ma tante pour patron, surtout que lorsqu'elle passe c'est soit pour rabaisser encore plus le niveau de clientèle soit pour piquer dans le tiroir caisse.

Vous voyez, c'est juste une sorte d'investissement pour ne pas trop puiser dans les réserves de mes parents.

Je suis en train de faire le sol, lorsque Severus arrive comme un dingue dans l'arrière boutique. Il ne me remarque pas, j'en profite donc pour le regarder s'énerver tout seul contre les problèmes de livraison et le choix d'alimentation de son soit disant patron.

« A ton idée de commander de pareil merde gustative pour un restaurant qui été aussi connu que le chaudron baveur ! non mais franchement expliquer moi ce que je vais faire avec des produits surgelés dix fois trop salés, alors que j'avais expressément demandé une livraison express de produits de saison à bas prix et de meilleure qualité ! ELLE VA ME RENDRE DINGUE ! et le poisson de Norvège ! HEIN ! non mais dites moi ce que je vais en faire franchement !je m'en fous de ses Oméga 3 ! il faut une alimentation saine et équilibré au gens qui viennent ici ! il vont nous faire une indigestion de OMEGA 3 ! Et la pâtisserie, les petits fours pour le début de repas ! Pourquoi elle me les à retiré ! quand je pense que c'était ce que les gens préféraient ! LYLY puisse tu ne rien voir de ton coin pâtisserie là où tu es ! tu mourais une deuxième fois ! »

Il baise les bras et se tourne vers moi.

« Ca va mieux, je demande en plongeant mon balai dans mon sceau.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?

Bah, ça se voit pas ?

Si justement ! Tu n'étais pas censé réviser !

Si, mais ma tante ma demandé de bosser ici ce matin »

Il ouvre et ferme la bouche, ne sachant plus trop quoi hurler contre sa chef ! il est marrant quand il s'énerve !

Attention il va crier le nom de son cher et tendre.

« SIRIUS ! »

j'avais raison !

« C'est bon, t'inquiète pas, je finis ça et je vais en cours.

Non c'est pas bon.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, demande Sirius en entrant dans la réserve. Harry ! tu ne devrais pas être au lycée ?

Ma tante m'a demandé de…

ON s'en fou de ta tante ! c'est ton avenir qui est important ! hurle à nouveau Severus »

Siruis le prend doucement par les épaules.

« Bébé, calme toi. Respire à fond, voilà comme ça, c'est bien. Harry, continue t-il en se tournant vers moi, tu prends ton sac et tu vas en cours, on va s'occuper de ça.

Mais je…

Vas y, je te dis, on s'occupera de ta tante. »

je leur fait un grand sourire, pose mon balai et cours vers la sortie.

Je prends la voiture qu'à bien voulut me donner ma tante, un vieux machin qui sert d'abord c'est intérêt puisque ça me permet de courir vers elle à chaque fois qu'elle m'appèle, et passe prendre ma meilleure amie. Je klaxon à l'entrée et attend qu'elle arrive son éternel livre à la main.

Ca à l'air simple comme ça, c'est vrai, lire en marchant, mais moi je le fais, je me casse la figure, elle non. J'ai jamais compris comment d'ailleurs.

« Bonjour ma belle ! je lance.

Coucou ! »

elle pose son livre sur ses genoux en soupirant… de contentement je dirais.

« Laisse moi deviner, je commence, tu as…

Lu ce pavé toute la nuit, dit-elle avec moi. »

je fais tourner la clef et démarre.

« Dis moi Harry tu savais que le lycée venait de mettre en place un site de chat.

Non je ne savais pas.

Ca serait bien pour toi.

Pourquoi ?

tu pourrais faire de rencontre sans te dévoiler.

QUOI !

LA ROUTE ! »

Silence pesant. Faut pas me sortir de trucs comme ça quand je conduit enfin !

« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée tu sais.

Pourquoi ?

ben je sais pas, je trouve ça …bizarre.

y a rien de bizarre à draguer sur internet.

Ouais peut être.

Et puis ça te permettrais de sortir de ta coquille.

Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. Tiens au fait, quand est ce que tu déclare ta flamme à notre joueur de basket préféré ?

Ronald ne m'a jamais vu comme une femme. IL copie sur moi en cours d'algèbre et puis… Il est trop…

Sexe, grand, roux…

Indifférent et trop, enfin pas assez…

Pas assez près de ta classe sociale ?

Y a de ça.

je croyais que tu l'aimais.

Oui mais, lui ne m'aimera jamais pour ce que je suis il est trop superficiel.

T'as raison. »

le lycée et ses places de parking, c'est un vrai bonheur pour se trouver une place. Et c'est le même cirque tous les matins. Les gamins riches du coins se foutent tous de ma gueule lorsqu'ils me prennent la dernière place libre. La bande des joueurs de football, et de basket sont de vrai imbéciles. Vivement l'année prochaine que je ne les vois plus.

La bande que je ne peux pas sentir c'est la bande du grand, du fabuleux, du merveilleux, Drago Malfoy. Le plus fils à papa des fils à papas du monde. Capitaine de l'équipe de basket, adulé par toutes les filles. ET comme si c'était fait express, il sort avec la fille la plus populaire du lycée ! qui l'eu cru !?

Quand un idiot rencontre une idiote. Ca me dégoûte fortement, surtout, que lorsqu'on voit ce mec, on se dit que « Oh putain ! c'est une vrai bombe pour les deux sexes » ! Non franchement qui n'a jamais fantasmé sur le grand Drago Malfoy.

Ah ça m'énerve !

Grand blond, des yeux à faire fondre la plus froide des glaces, un corps à damnés un saint !

Ah putain de merde !

Bref !

Je suis pas vraiment une midinette, ou le genre à hurler comme une dingue devant lui, surtout que je suis un mec donc le une dingue ne me correspond pas, et puis soyons honnête comment un mec pareil pourrait un jour changer de bord !

C'est humainement impossible. Mais c'est dommage pour les homos.

Les cours sont finis et aujourd'hui, je ne boss ni au resto ni pour le journal. Mon examen c'est bien passé et je profite de mon répit pour faire l'inverse de ce qu' Hermione doit faire en ce moment, je ne travail pas mes cours. Je suis un conseil qu'elle m'a donné ce matin, je vais « draguer », sur le site de discussion du lycée. Je n'ai jamais été dragueur, mais j'avoue que discuter avec quelqu'un sans peur d'être découvert, je crois que ça va me faire du bien.

Je commence donc par me chercher un pseudo. Chose très simple à première vue, mais en faite pas du tout. Je trouve ça même carrément difficile (merci à moonypaddy Pour l'idée du pseudo de Harry). Après avoir cogité un moment je finis par mettre « Invisible emerald » . Je regarde les connectés. Y en a pas beaucoup. Pas plus d'une cinquantaine. Pour ce qu'on est dans le lycée, ça fait pas lourd. Mais je ne m'en fais pas, dans quelque jours ce sera tellement connu qu'on en verra pas la fin de al liste.

Je soupire.

Comment fait-on pour engager une conversation avec quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas ? Tout en sachant, qu'on connaît certainement la personne au moins du vue. Peut être que celle ci est la meilleure ou le meilleur ami de votre pire ennemi ? ou pire peut être c'est lui ou elle ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? je vais me déconnecter, lorsqu'une sonnerie retentie. Tiens quelqu'un me parle.

Il s'appèle « knight of silver ».

« _Bonjour a qui ai je l'honneur?(_**j'avoue que j'ai faillit m'arrêter là et commencer la chapitre deux, mais je me suis dit que c'était peut être un peu court! alors j'ai eu raison?)**

A « invisible emerald »

_Ah je suis tombé sur un rigolo ! l'anonymat est donc de rigueur ?_

j'ai cru comprendre

_alors je suis ravi de vous rencontrer cher(e) inconnu(e)._

je suis un garçon, ça au moins je peux le dire !lol !

_D'accord alors je te répond que j'en suis un aussi._

Un point partout.

_j'ai une question._

Laquelle ?

_C'est la première fois que tu viens sur un site de rencontre ?_

Oui.

_Ca nous fait un point de plus en commun._

je vois ça. Tu cherches quoi dans se site.

_Une oreille qui n'a pas d'yeux._

Ca se trouve facilement ça ?

_Je en sais pas je te dirais quand j'en aurais trouvé une_

Quand tu dis pas d'yeux tu pense à quelqu'un qui en te vois pas comme les autres te voient ? j'espère, parce que sans yeux je ne pourrais pas discuter avec toi.

_Oui c'est ça. Et toi._

On va dire que c'est pour à peu près la même chose.

_A peu près ?_

c'est un peu une découverte, je en sais pas trop pourquoi je suis là en faite. »

Ce qui est, soit dit en passant totalement vrai. Vous me voyez lui faire du rentre dedans alors que je ne sais pas s'il est homo ou hétéro ou les deux. Non et puis soyons réaliste deux minutes, je suis là, et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ! Remus, Sirius et Severus, me dises souvent que c'est un trais de caractère de la bande, on se jette la tête la première dans les ennuis sans savoir où ça mène. Y a des tarés sur terre !

« _Donc tu en sais pas comment ça marche concrètement ?_

Pas vraiment.

_Ca ne va pas nous aider ça._

C'est clair.

…

On pourrait commencer par parler de nos goûts ?

_Commence je t'écoute._

D'accord, alors j'adore la photographie et faire la cuisine.

_Quel genre de photos ?_

Et bien, je me sers de ce que je vois et ce que je vis pour faire ressentir des émotions aux personnes qui les voient. ET je trouve que la cuisine, c'est un autre moyen de mettre son cœur dans l'ouvrage.

_je suis nul en cuisine et les seules photos que j'ai pris de ma vie se sont de misérable photos de famille qui ont le malheur d'avoir, pour certaine, mes doigts dessus._

MDR

_lol_

Et toi c'est quoi tes goûts ?

_J'adore manger !_

ok !lol!

_Et j'adore la couture et le dessin. Au moins tu peux rattraper les choses avec du dessin, c'est pas comme les photos._

Ca dépend, les défauts avec du matériel, ça s'enlève.

_Oui tu peux facilement effacer ce que les gens ne veulent pas voir._

Ca va ?

_Oui très bien pourquoi ?_

je en sais pas. La façon dont tu en parles, enfin que tu l'écris, on a l'impression que tu es triste que les gens n'ouvrent pas les yeux sur ce qu'ils voient.

_comme si ils étaient aveugle…_

Oui c'est ça ! pourquoi ? qu'est que les gens voient, lorsqu'ils observent knight of silver, que voit-ils ? Juste une image qu'on peu façonner ? avec le dessin aussi on façonne.

_Pas forcément on montre ce qu'on à dans le cœur. »_

Le portable vibre. C'est ma tante !

ET MERDE !

« Harry tu dois passer au restaurant ce soir, tu fais un service de nuit ! et n'oublie d'aller chercher Pansy chez la manucure.

Elle n'a pas pris sa voiture ?

Elle a eu une amende ! Ma petite chérie… Une amende ! tu te rend compte ?

Si on peut dire !

ON en reparlera, d'ailleurs tu me feras le plaisir de nettoyer sa voiture mieux que ça la prochaine fois !

je ne vois pas le rapport là ?

Elle m'a dit que tu avais mal nettoyer le rétroviseur et que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas vu la voiture au moment de doubler !

QUOA ! »

Je me met la main devant la bouche pendant que tout le Cdi se tourne vers moi.

« Monsieur Potter, appèle Madame Pince. Je vous rappèle que vous êtes dans un lieu qui vénère le calme et la sérénité.

Pardon Madame. »

elle me jette un regard assassin et je retourne mortifié à mon téléphone, alors que de l'autre côté de l'écran sa sonne de toute pars.

Je ne vais pas y arriver !

« Ne me réponds pas comme ça jeune homme ! tu vas rentrer à la maison au gallot avant de partir pour le boulot ! et prépare toi à une punition !

J'arrive, je soupire »

Elle raccroche. Je retourne tristement à mon écran. Knight me demande pourquoi je en répond plus, et me demande si il m'a vexé.

« je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille, mais si tu veux qu'on continue de parler existence, y a aucun souci, voici mon adresse, tu la rentre et je pourrais peut être te parler demain.

_D'accord. A demain alors. Au revoir._

Au revoir »

et c'est repartit pour une soirée en enfer.

**alors ca vous a plus? promis je ne vais plus effacer les réviwes je vais les mettre bien au chaud!**

**pour le chapitr deux je vous dirais qu'il est en cours de réecriture et pour mes autres fics des fois que ca interesse, et bien je dirais chantier constant!**

**a la prochaine**

**merci d'avoir suivit jsuque là! **

**j'atten vos inpression!**

**bis**

**a plus**

**angel ofdark wings!**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous!**

**en route pour un nouveau chapitre!**

**cette fic a un succès fou je suis sur le cul, et j'avoue que ca fait un bien fou un mon égo!lol**

**pour casser un peu le mythe, lol ( faut pas pousserlol) j'avouerais que je me suisinspiré du film comme cendrillon avec hilary duff, masi il y aura de gros changements je prend la base pour le moment mais si je suis à cours j'irais piquer le film lol!**

**en tout cas merci pour toutes ces réviews! c'est out simplement géniale! et dsl pour les fautes d'orthographes!**

**je vous laisse à vote lecture et je vous retrouve en bas!**

**Amour cybernétique**

Chapitre 2 :

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Une pile d'assiette voile et tombe vers l'arrière. Je tombe sur les fesses.

« Ca fait mal, je couine. »

Remus se dirige vers moi pour m'aider mais manque de ce casser la figure aussi. Les patins, ça n'a jamais été son truc. Les élèves du lycées se marrent comme des bossus. Faut admettre qu'ils m'ont pas loupé.

Faudrait peut être que j'explique la raison de se drame ménagé, pour que vous puissiez comprendre quelque chose non ?

Alors je commence mon week end comme ça.

Flash back 

« HARRY POTTER ! »

Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

je fais un bond de quinze mètre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ! y a le feu ! c'est Noël ?! »

Non, nous sommes juste samedi matin, et l'écran de mon ordinateur est encore allumé. Il ne me réussit pas ce mec ! Quoi que j'adore parler avec lui. Moi aussi, j'avais besoin d'une autre oreille que celle d'Hermione. Ca fait du bien de changer d'horizon. ET puis avec lui c'est pas pareil, il se dégage une sensation de bien être. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentit comme ça. Je crois que c'est depuis mon anniversaire et noël dernier. Même si se sont pour ma famille des jours totalement ordinaire, mes amis se sont un plaisir et même un devoir de me faire une petite réunion festive. Et ça à le don de me rendre parfaitement heureux. Même si j'aurais voulut que mes parents soient là aussi. Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Bref ! avec lui je me sens naturellement bien et je crois que c'est le genre de personne dont je pourrai tomber amoureux, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Enfin d'après Hermione. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de dire que c'est grâce à elle. Et elle tellement heureuse que je ne peux pas lui dire qu'il est hétéro. Ca me brise déjà mon cœur, pas besoin de lui briser le sien pour moi.

Tout ça pour dire qu'un relation très profonde ce développe et qu'on passe le plus clair de notre temps à parler ensemble. Sur Internet, sur le site de rencontre du lycée, par sms. Bref je suis endormie après qu'on se soit dit au revoir.

Ca me rend tout léger, léger de penser à lui. Mais, en faite je pense que le voir briserait sûrement le charme, alors peut être qu'on devrait…

« HAAAAAAAAAARRYYYYYYYYYY !

Et merde ! »

je descend en quatrième vitesse.

« le petit déjeuner ! ensuite tu dois laver la voiture de Pansy entièrement, ensuite tu dois ranger la maison, prendre le linge au pressing, et prendre ton tour au restaurant !des questions ?

non je crois pas !

Ah et n'oublie pas de nettoyer les vêtements de sport de Dudley.

Non se sera fait ! »

Elle repars dans le jardin attendant que je fasses tout le boulot.

Je soupire d'exaspération.

Parfois je me demande ce qu'ils ont à la place du cœur, pire du cerveau. Ils mettent le QI humain en chute libre ! c'est désespérant. Et puis c'est pas comme si il pouvait remonter par leur grande capacité physique. Pansy, à la base n'est pas particulièrement jolie, elle s'est fait refaire nez et poitrine, et personnellement, je pense qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien faire, et n'est pas intelligente non plus. Ma tante ressemble à une grappe de raisin sans raisin, avec un balais croisée dans les fesses ( je dis ça pour pas être vulgaire mais je pense pas ça comme ça), des lèvres inexistante et un caractère de cochon. En faite ils ont tous un caractère horripilant. Dudley ressemble à un gros cachalot échoué sur le rivage lorsqu'il essaye de bronzer sur la terrasse. Truc totalement impossible parce qu'il rougit telle une écrevisse dans une marmite. Il fait de la lutte, et parfois je me demande s'il n'est pas dans la catégorie sumo, pour avoir dépassé la catégorie poids lourd. Ils sont très peu à pouvoir faire le poids. Même Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle ne le peuvent pas, pour c'est dire.

Comme d'habitude je vais me laver en quatrième vitesse en attendant que le dej chauffe. Une fois prêt habillé d'un vieux tee-shirt noir délavé et d'un pantalon faisant office de baggi pour Dudley serré avec ceinture de cuir, je descend m'occuper des fruits de saison et des pannes cakes. Pour dernière préparation je sors le lait et les céréales, et place tout mon attiraille sur un plateau. Je dépose tout sur la table du jardin. On a de la chance, il ne pleut pas trop en ce moment, l'été indien se prolonge agréablement et tout le monde en profite. Sauf moi et quelques exceptions peut être.

« Harry me demande la voix suraigu de ma tante.

Oui, je répond prudemment.

Oui est le thé ?

Le thé ?

Oui le thé, je t'ai dit que je voulais du thé.

Non, tu ne m'a rien tante Pét…

Va faire bouillir l'eau ! »

Je sursaute pendant que les deux zouaves de services rigolent. Je fais demi tour et va faire bouillir l'eau. J'ne profite pour manger ce que j'ai mis de côté pour moi. Dans la mesure où c'est mission impossible de récupérer quelque chose après le passage de Dudley, mieux vaut prendre ses précautions.

Une fois l'eau bouillie, je l'amène à ma tante qui me lance un regard meurtrier.

Comme si de rien n'était, je repars dans la cuisine et commence ma tâche de jeune esclave ménager. Au bout d'une demi heure, des bruits de pas dans l'escalier me signale que le petit déj est finit. Je prends toute la vaisselle et fait partir la machine. Je tris le linge, le fait tourner. Plus tard, l'aspirateur tourne, alors que les poussières et les carreaux ont été fait.

Je soupire. C'est que j'ai encore pleins de choses à faire. J'étend le linge, range le lave vaisselle et prépare le déjeuner.

Au menu aujourd'hui : gratin dauphinois, brocolis vapeur, côtes de porcs à la sauce curry et tarte aux cerises. Envie soudaine de Pansy. Comme si c était la saison, franchement ! J'en ai fait des étalages avant de trouver des cerises de bonnes qualités.

Ca cuit ! Miracle ! je vais pouvoir me poser avant de mettre la table et te me faire sonner le clairon.

En tombant sur l'horloge de la cuisine, je me souviens des vêtements de sport de Dudley que je n'ai pas encore nettoyer. Je descend dans la buanderie et commence l'essorage manuel que je renouvel trois fois avant de faire tremper les dits vêtements.

C'est à ce moment là que mon portable vibre dans ma poche me faisant sursauter.

Message !

« _Bonjour toi ! comment vas tu ? CA fait une éternité que j'essaye de te parler ? »_

je ris. Je m'adosse sur le mur de béton près de la porte de la buanderie, au cas où l'on m'appèle et commence à martyriser mes touches de portable.

« Je te manques tant ? c'est que tu en dois rien avoir à faire, parce que moi j'ai même plus le temps de penser ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard.

« _ta tante te fait encore des misères ? »_

« Non, c'est juste le jour du ménage ! »

« _Je te souhaite bon courage ! »_

Ben voyons, il est gentil ! Non mais franchement !

Non je plaisante ! il a dit ça pour me faire sourire, il sait que c'est pas facile ! ça me fait plaisir qu'il pense à moi.

« HARRY ! »

et voilà, il faut toujours qu'on me gâche mon plaisir.

Je remonte les escaliers et tombe sur ma tante.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

Je lavais les vêtements de Dudley. »

Elle hausse un sourcils interrogateur.

« Tu es bizarre en ce moment.

Ah ?

Tu me cache quelques choses.

Et ?

Prend garde à toi ! »

Elle repart, me laissant dans une profonde confusion.

Elle peu toujours se brosser !

Mais je vais quand même rester vigilant, on ne sait jamais.

Je vais chercher l'aspirateur et commence le nettoyage. Je vous avouerez que dans la mesure où je l'ai fait la semaine dernière il ne devrait pas avoir grand chose, ce qu'il est le cas. Non ce qui me donne le choc de ma vie, c'est plutôt le côté extérieur. Je suppose que vos connaissez tous le principe du bain de boue. Hydrater la peau. Bon. Jusque là tout va bien. Le truc c'est, que je ne savais pas que ça existait pour les voitures. Etrange non ?

Le meilleur moyen ?

Très simple, le jet d'eau puissance maximal. Et par la suite on frotte énergiquement pour tout sécher ! Ca reluit !

Je m'éponge le front avec mon poignet et reprend mon souffle.

Une voix me fait sursauter.

« Tiens ! L'artiste en herbe ! Est ce que tu as tout nettoyé !

Pour qui tu me prend !

Tu as raison Cendrillon ! tu es faite pour ça ! Maintenant dépêche toi Maman te veux au resto dans un quart d'heure. »

Je pousse un cris de rage, sers les points, et me résigne à mon châtiment du week-end.

Je repars dans ma chambre pour me changer, pantalon noir et chemise rose bonbon ! on en rit pas c'est pas drôle ! c'est pas parce qu je suis gay que j'aime le rose ! c'est tout le contraire ! Le noir est une couleur qui avantage, pas le rose !

Je pars en quatrième vitesse lorsque j'entend la voix mélodieuse de ma tante.

« HARRY ?

Quoi !

N'oublies de passer au pressing pour rapporter le linge ce soir !

Non ! »

Au volant de ma voiture je profite du soleil et de l'air encore chaud avec la fenêtre ouverte. Un peu de répit avant le cauchemar des élèves du lycée.

Les commandes se succèdent les unes après les autres. Les clients font de même. Nous en venant à tous nous mélanger dans nos commandes et dans notre plonge. Je prend une pile d'assiettes et de couverts au moment où un groupe de mon lycée arrive. La bande de Malfoy. Vu comme ça, c'est une bande comme les autres. Et comme toutes les bandes qui se respecte elle est composée de deux trois gros bras qui sont, comme par hasard, amis avec mon cousin. Avec la chance que j'ai la pile ne va pas être assez grande pour me cacher de ces abrutis.

Comme pour confirmer mon hypothèse, un des gros bras me fait un croc en jambes. Je en peux l'éviter et tombe les quatre fers en l'air. Je lâche mes assiettes qui font un superbe vole plané. Je les vois tombé au ralentit.

Fin du flash back 

ON en été là lorsque vous êtes arrivés. Et franchement à pars me lamenter je sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

En fin c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur deux perles acier, qui me fixe avec remords et inquiétude. IL me regarde et me tend la main !? Merde alors !

**ET voila! toujours là?**

**je sui sadique? non non du tout!**

**j'attend vos réviews pour les impressions et par pitié pas de mises à mort...**

**Bisous et à la prochaine si je suis toujours vivante!lol!**

**angel of dark wings**

**Réviews...?**


	4. chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous c'est les vacances! peut être pas pour totu le emonde mais entotu cas ca l'est pour moi!**

**je suis toujrosu aussi contente d'avoir tant de réviews et de personne qui viennent lire! ca me fait super plaisir merci beaucoup à tous!**

**bon avant d'en faire trop je vais remercier simplement, et rapidement, c'est dommage mais bon, c'est parce que je'ia pas le droit normalement, love dray, marie et sati san pour leur réviews. faut m'excuser je en trouve plus vtre adressse alors j'ai pas pu vous répondre, dsl mais merci beaucoup.**

**Qaund à la lectrice assoupi, je lui dirais que la prochaine fois je préfère une réviews plus constructive. et pas un commentaire du genre on s'ennnuie et c'est mal écrit!" je truve tou à fait injuste de dire une chose pareil sans fondement et que si c'est si mal écrit il ne fallait pas venir! masi par contre si cette demoiselle veut vraiment critiquer je l'invite à corriger mes lacunes en venant me donner des cours de language et moi je lui donnerais des cours de politesse!**

**sinon le chapitre nous donne un avant gout du virage direct que Draco prend pour assumer sa nouvelle vie. ca va être dur mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a. de plus avec quelqu'un comme moi en plei sur son passage il va avoir du soucis à se faire!**

**bon courage à nos héros! et bonne lecture à vous! et désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de tapes.**

Chapitre 3 :

Une paire de fesse dépasse de sous une table. Bien moulée dans son jeans. Et on ne bave pas s'il vous plaît ! Je suis déjà assez honteux comme ça. Pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je voudrais me métamorphoser en petite souris. Y a pas position plus équivoque dans un restaurant.

Que voulez vous le client est roi alors, je fais mon boulot ,je ramasse ce qu'il a fait tomber par terre. Je suis sur que Severus me voit de là où je suis. Et je suis sur qu'il est en train de se maudire en se frappant la tête contre le mur. Tout en cherchant un moyen quelconque de tuer ma tante.

Le week-end dernier n'a vraiment pas été une partie de plaisir. Ma tante m'est tombée dessus au moment où Draco Malfoy m'a tendue la main pour m'aider à me relever. Elle m'a retiré la partie de mon salaire qui correspond à la vaisselle brisée. Mon quart d'heure de remontrances prenant des airs de demi heure, voir heure, j'ai eu le plaisir de voir entrer dans la cuisine Draco Malfoy un chèque à la main suivit de près par ma petite famille.

Ma tante n'a pas voulut le prendre au début, objectant que tout était de ma faute. Ben voyons !

Et puis finalement, elle l'a encaissé, avec force de rond de jambes, mais encaissé quand même.

Depuis je boss pour rembourse ce qui a déjà été payé. Si c'est pas d'une injustice !

Au lycée, malgré la présence d'état d'âme de notre jeune héritier de service, ma vie n'a pas vraiment changée. Je reste un invisible. Encore et toujours. Mes journées sont tout de même ensoleillées par Hermione, ma petite famille et aussi par mon chevalier servant dont je suis toujours aussi amoureux. Qui l'eut cru ? pas moi en tout cas. Je ne pensais pas que je tomberais irrémédiablement amoureux. Ben maintenant je le sais et ça m'embête un peu. Mais bon ! fait allez et puis l'amour est un cadeau du ciel comme on dit. Quoique parfois je me pose la question quand même. Un cadeau du ciel est il censé faire si mal ?

En tout cas les mois se succèdent inlassablement les uns derrière les autres, et nous sommes déjà a quelques jours du bal de Halloween !

Un ramassis d'hypocrite qui trémousse leur popotins pour se voir accosté par le plus grands des crétins. Ils finiront comme tous les ans par élire la reine et le roi des crétins de l'année. L'an passé c'était, non sans rire, Draco Malfoy et si magniiiiiiiiiiiifique petite amie ! le couple de cendrillon ! si c'est pas mignon !

Beurk ! écœurant !

C'est moi qui été chargé d'immortaliser la soirée. Ca me fait penser que la plus part de mes photos sont floues. Pour la bonne et simple raison que je suis invisible, et que marcher sur quelqu'un qu'on ne voit jamais, c'est d'une facilité déconcertante !

Au début, j'ai faillit ne jamais rendre les photos au journal de l'école et à l'administration.

Et puis finalement, je me suis dit que ce serait vraiment dommage de ne pas faire profiter les générations futures de la décadence de leurs parents.

Je m'en fiche de toute façon, je suis pas dessus. Et puis, Hermione m'attendait gentiment chez elle dans son salon, pour qu'on puisse se visionner jusqu'à pas d'heure des films d'horreurs bien gore ! la colline à des yeux version non censuré par exemple.

Cette année, pas de changement ! ou si peu. Je ne fais pas les photos, c'est un premier année qui va les faire, un dénommé Colin Crivey. Pas bien grand, blond et plein d'entrain ! il va se faire marcher dessus une bonne partie de la soirée ! le pauvre !

Et moi je serais en train de me gaver de bonbons et de boissons cent pour cent édulcorées avec Ma Mione, en regardant Titanic et plein d'autre film tout aussi follement romantique, pour m'épancher d'avantage sur la médiocrité de ma vie amoureuse. Mione en profitera pour faire de même. Et nous entrecouperons les films pour mieux permettre des passages fréquents vers la porte d'entrée, aidant ainsi une bonne partie de la population enfantine du quartier à refaire sa réserve de sucreries avant Noël. Hermione à d'ailleurs, l'intention de poursuivre son combat conter les caries, en distribuant des minis brosses à dents et du file dentaire à la menthe qui son père donne gratuitement à ses patients. Halloween, ça l'aide à évacuer les stocks.

D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que la lutte contre les caries que Hermione booste. Il y a moi aussi. Elle me dit qu'un garçon aussi hétéro soit-il ne peut pas être aussi proche d'un autre garçon sans avoir d'arrières pensées. Elle est gentille, et je sais qu'elle me dit ça pour me faire plaisir, parce que je sais très bien ce qu'elle pense. Un garçon peut aussi bien être amie avec un garçon qu'avec une fille sans avoir d'arrières pensées. Elle et moi en sommes un des preuves.

C'est vrai que j'aimerais beaucoup qu'elle soit une sorte de cartomancienne, et que tout ce qu'elle prophétise soit vrai, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Je sais très bien comment ça marche, et ça n'est pas encore ça.

Ce soir je suis encore devant mon ordi à parler avec le chevalier.

« bientôt Halloween ! qu'est ce que ce ramassis de crétin peut me saouler !

_Tu n'es pas le seul._

je comprend toujours pas comment tu fais pour toujours cacher ton jeu aux gens. Ca ne serait pas plus simple d'être simplement toi même ?

_tu sais bien que non. Mon père finirait par le savoir._

Oui je sais mais bon tout de même. Je peux jamais m'empêcher de demander. Donc si je comprends bien tu ne lui as toujours pas dit que tu voulais faire créateur ?

_Il y a tellement de chose que je voudrais lui dire. Mais j'ai tellement peur de ses réactions_.

c'est parce que tu le connais pas. Pourquoi t'organiserais pas des sorties entre père fils ?

_trop occupé. Il est jamais là._

oui forcément ça pose problème.

_et toi ?_

Moi quoi ?

_Tu voudrais pas faire une sortie avec moi ?_ »

Oula, c'est la première fois qu'il parle de me rencontrer en personne je répond quoi ?! ( nda : je vous vois d'ici ! « MAIS DIS LUI OUI ! » lol !) Qu'est ce que je fais de mes espoirs enfouis.

Non non ! Hé Oh ! deux secondes ! c'est quoi d'abord cette façon de parler ! « Mes espoirs enfouis ? » ?! Ca va pas bien derrière ?!

L'auteur : dsl c sortit tout seul. J'ai zappé le coté garçon. 'xcuse moi !

Ouais admettons ! que ça se reproduise pas trop souvent quand même !

L'auteur : promis !

Bon on se recentre. Y a aucune raison d'ouvrir la soupape de sécurité ! alors on se calme et on répond quelque chose avant qu'il pense que je fais une attaque !

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout d'un coup ?

_Peut être parce que j'ai envie ?_

T'as pas peur d'être vu avec quelqu'un comme moi ?

_pourquoi j'aurais peur. Les gens sont pas censés le savoir._

Ah ! bien sur ! logique »

Je le prend un peu mal là. Mais d'un autre côté fallait pas s'imaginer autre chose.

« _Quoi ?_

rien ! donc tu voudrais qu'on se voit ? Et si je te dis que le simple fait que tu veuilles me voir en me suffit pas ?

_Ca dépend de ce que tu veux savoir ?_

Je suis désolé mais t'es pas censé répondre à ma question par une autre question.

_pardon._

Et donc ? on avance pas là.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises ?_

Ce que tu penses ?

_Tu peux pas me demander ça comme ça_

et pourquoi non ?

_mais parce que !_

tu m'excuse mais c'est pas une raison suffisante.

_il faut que je te vois_

Pourquoi y a que comme ça que tu pourras te rendre compte que je suis bien un garçon qui te fait fantasmer ? »

Merde mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça c'est sortit tout seul !

« …

dsl, excuse moi c'est sortit tout seul.

_tu es homophobe ?_

pas vraiment non.

_alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?_

parce que je crois que j'ai besoin de te voir aussi.

_je dois prendre ça comment ?_

comme un oui.

_tu veux bien qu'on se rencontre ?!_

oui, a tes risques et périls !lol ! »

Je me jettes dans un truc qui va être trop grand pour moi, mais je veux croire que je peux m'en sortir.

« _derrière le lycée, ans le parc, y a une fête de halloween plus sommaire que celle des lycéens. La bas à minuit. Toi et moi sous le saul. _

A minuit je serais là. »

« YEAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

je sursaute au moment où elle hurle. Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Non mais ça va pas bien, je lui demande. Qu'est ce qui vient de te passer par la tête pour hurler comme ça ?

Je suis heureuse pour toi ! à un tel point tu peux pas savoir ! tu vas enfin le rencontrer ! et il se peut qu'il t'aime comme un fou lui aussi ! tu vas vivre une merveilleuse histoire d'amour ! et c'est grâce à moi ! moi et mes idées de génie ! »

Oula elle a fumer quoi se matin ? Je tente à grande peine de me concentrer sur la route, mais avec ses élucubrations, j'avoue que c'est un peu dur. Je secoue la tête, désespérer.

« Mione enfin, tu crois pas que tu te fais un peu trop de film là ?

mais pourquoi tu es si négatif ! »

je suis pas négatif je suis réaliste. C'est déjà pas pareil !

Non mais franchement, soyons réaliste juste cinq minutes. Quelqu'un d'hétéro ne peut pas virer de bord juste à cause de quelques discussions avec un parfait inconnue dont il n'a jamais vu le visage. Ou si peut.

Auteur : si tu savais…

En arrivant au lycée, nous tombons devant une bagarre. Enfin une bagarre c'est vite dit tout de même. Mais, on peut dire que s'en est une, a quelques petites choses prêt. C'est Ronald Weasley qui tiens le fier et riche Draco Malfoy par le col. Entre les deux, en train de faire son possible pour arrêter le massacre proéminent, Blaise Zabini.

De là où je suis, je dirais que Ronald va lui foutre son poing dans la figure. J'hausse un sourcil. Y aurait –il de l'orage dans l'équipe de basket ?

Pour mieux comprendre, je vais faire un petit briefing. Alors voilà, Draco Malfoy est le favoris, le grand et le fabuleux capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Voir un de ses coéquipier sur le point de lui en mettre une, on va dire que c'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle pour le match qui aura lieu dans quelques jours.

Voir Blaise entre les deux, je ne trouve pas ça tellement bizarre. Quoique.

Blaise est quelqu'un d'un naturel calme et plutôt réservé. Il est seulement remplaçant. Mais pour les petites fois où je lui ai parlé, je dirais que c'est quelqu'un qui a de l'avenir. En temps qu'ami si on approfondit la relation et pour le reste, je dirais que c'est quelqu'un de cultivé et de doué. Il est très beau ce qui ne gâche rien. Son corps est grand et élancé. Il a une paire de fesses à tout casser, des mains de pianiste, et des yeux d'un noir profond soulignés de cils papillon.

Dis comme ça, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais c'est vrai que ses yeux sont envoûtants en soit, même si par de leur couleur, ils n'ont rien d'extraordinaire.

L'arrivée de la douce mais néanmoins terrifiante, Parvarti Patil, petite amie attitrée de notre « cher » joueur de basket, calme le jeu.

Je trouve ça bizarre, mais j'avouerais que c'est pas ça qui va me gâcher ma journée. De toutes façon, j'ai des trucs bien plus importants à penser pour le moment.

Bah oui ! je sais même pas en quoi je me déguise pour Halloween !

« Moi je sais !

Mione… Sans vouloir te vexer, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Pourquoi ?

Tu me semble pas en état de coudre ou de penser posément là.

Mais bien sur que si !

Permets moi de douter.

je ne te permets pas ! D'ailleurs j'ai déjà une idée !

Tu vois ! c'est bien ce que je disais !

Rhooooo ! arrêtes ton char ! je me débrouilles très bien avec une machine à coudre ! tu te souviens que ma mère et ma grand mère m'ont appris un tas de truc, et que c'est moi qui faisais les fringues de mes poupées déjà toute petite.

Mais enfin je ne suis pas un mannequin ! ni une de tes poupées !

Tu me prends pour qui ! je vais pas te faire une robe de soie rose avec des fioritures tout autour ! pas de panique !

Bon d'accord admettons. Mais pour le masque on fait comment ?

Quoi pour le masque ?

Mione, c'est une soirée d'halloween, tu me vois sans masque ? d'autant plus que je me vois mal débarquer tout de « go ».

C'est vrai. Il te faudrait des lentilles.

J'ai pas l'argent qui va avec enfin ! Ca se saurait ! et puis j'ai pas l'habitude !

T'as une semaine pour t'habituer. Et puis pour le problème de l'argent je crois que j'ai une idée.

Mione ?

je vais demander à mon oncle. il est opticien ça va être facile. il me doit un service.

c'était pour quoi celui là déjà ?

Il avait couché avec sa petite amie du moment pendant qu'il me dormait à la maison, chose que mes parents avait interdit. Avec lui ça devient forcément une habitude. »

Sur ces mots, je plonge dans mon assiette.

**Fin du chapitre 3 **

**Bonus : explication de la bagarre point de vue Blaise.**

Nous entrons tous dans le café « fleur bleue ». C'est Parkinson qui a voulut qu'on aille là bas. La dernière fois m'a déjà largement suffit. Les gars du groupe de son frère nous avez foutus une honte à tout cassé. J'ai jamais vu un bordel pareil ! et j'ai jamais vu une gérante aussi dérangée que dérangeante !

Draco a fait se qu'il pouvait pour éviter des problèmes à l'employé, que je connaissais, sans grand succès d'ailleurs.

En parlant de lui, lorsque je rentre à la suite de Draco je le vois à une table en train de faire un devoir avec Hermione Granger.

Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être belle ! mais l'attitude d'Harry m'empêche d'admirer avec plus de passion celle qui fait battre mon cœur.

Je fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il voit notre groupe, il plonge sous la table. Rapidement je comprends que ses conditions de travail non pas changées. C'est à cause de sa cousine qu'il s'est cachée.

Je soupire face à se manque total d'humanité et continue de regardé discrètement son manège pour passer inaperçu.

Ca à l'air de marcher plutôt bien parce que Parkinson ne fait aucune remarque et ne change rien à son attitude. Quoi que je ne sais pas vraiment si ça vaut grand chose.

La seconde suivante, je le retrouve avec son plus beau sourire commerciale aux lèvres, pour nous offrir de nous asseoir à une table libre.

Bien vite les commandes sont faites et Pavarti posent ses foutues questions.

« Est ce qu'on peu enfin avoir des explications sur votre comportement de ce matin les garçons ! vous allez faire baiser votre cote, et comme si ce n'était suffisant tout le monde en à parler aujourd'hui ! »

C'est vrai que ça à pas mal jaser. Mais si Ron ne s'était pas incrusté dans la discussion rien n'aurait dégénéré, puisque Draco me parlait tranquillement.

« Pavarti, commence Draco, je t'avais dit que je t'en parlerais après les cours et « seul » ! j'ai jamais dit que toute ta cours devrait se ramener avec toi. »

Ton froid et inexpressif. C'est mal partit.

Mais ça, n'importe qui, d'a peu près intelligent aurait su le voir venir.

« Draco je en te comprend plus ! a quoi tu joues ! c'est denier temps tu es trop bizarre. »

Point sensible.

« C'est clair elle a trop raison. »

je me demande si c'est une bonne idée que Lavande ramène sa fraise.

« Alors dis moi ! Ron parle aussi ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

Ron s'enfonce dans son siège l'air bougon et honteux.

On est pas rendu ! si au moins Harry pouvait revenir avec les boissons, ça me ferait quelque chose à faire !

Mais je pense qu'il a vu l'orage venir et qu'il attend au lieu de travailler pour des prunes. Déjà que c'est le cas !

« Demande à Draco, c'est lui qui est responsable. »

Bah voyons.

« C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus Weasley, répond Draco d'un ton égal.

ET pourquoi il l'aurait fait ?

Je t'ai dit que je t'en parlerais seul à seul. ( il commence à en avoir marre ) alors arrêtes maintenant.

Pourquoi donc ? ils peuvent bien l'entendre. Je n'ai rien à leur caché. »

Draco la regarde fixement et moi je croise les doigts.

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi par pitié Draco !

« Très bien je vais te le dire. C'est fini entre nous.

QUOA ?! Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

tu as très bien entendu.

Et on peu savoir pourquoi ?

J'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Et c'est qui cette greluche ! »

Question piège c'est pas une fille !

« Quelqu'un que je en connais pas, je l'ai rencontrée sur le chat de l'école. »

Pavarti se met à rire comme une damnée. Elle fait peur !

« je te souhaite bien du courage avec ton amoureuse virtuelle Draco, mais u reviendras en pleurant ! »

Sur ces mots elle quitte la table avec Lavande et Pansy.

Et ben mon vieux au secours !

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça. Elle ne le mérite pas !

Vois les choses du bon côté Weasley, réplique Draco, au moins maintenant tu l'a pour toi tout seul et tu vas même pouvoir me prendre ma place de leader dans ce groupe d'hypocrite. Par contre, tu ne prendras jamais ma place de capitaine d'équipe. Tu ne seras jamais assez bon pour ça. »

Ron se lève rouge de colère en faisant tomber sa chaise. Harry arrive doucement derrière pour poser les deux boissons que Draco et moi avions commandé avec un sourire d'excuse pour le retard.

IL ramasse la chaise et s'en va sans demander l'addition.

Derrière j'entend Hermione qui renifle. Harry va vers elle avec une part de crumble aux fruits rouge, une glace à la vanille, et une chocolat chaud.

Il se penche sur son oreille et lui murmure des mots qu'elle me confira plus tard.

« _Contre les peines de cœurs ma chérie… »_

**bien bien nous voila rendu. la suite ne serait trop tarder normalement... normalement! c'est pas sur avec moi mais bon avec vos encouragement je trouve que ca va toujrosu plus vite! lol!**

**merci d'avoir suivit si longtemps et heureuse de voir que j'en ai pas trop perdue en route !lol!**

**des commentaires et idées , des suppliques, de mises à mort, des embrassades, des demandes en mariage peut être ?**

**je suis toute ouie pourvue que ce soit constructif!lol**

**merci encore et pour les coms petit bouton en bas à gauche!**

**a la prochaine!**

**angel of dark wings**


	5. chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! voilà voilà : le nouveau chapitre est là !**

**Vous allez certainement me détesté pour la scène que va suivre ainsi que la fin du chapitre. Mais c'est vous qui vouliez la suite rapidement non ?**

**Alors le voici ! tout chaud !**

**IL Y A ICI PRESENCE D UN LEMON DIRONS NOUS ! DONC VOUS ETES PREVENUS. MAIS CE SERAIT DOMMAGE DE RATER CE CHAPITRE NON ?**

**Toute fois, cette scène risque peut être de choqué certaines personnes. Peut être que je vais perdre des lecteurs. J'ai pris le risque parce que cette scène met venue très naturellement et qu'en fin de compte ce couple est très bien comme ça.**

**Je en vous en dis pas plus et je vous retrouve en bas si vous êtes encore là ! lol**

**Merci pour vos réviews c'est toujours du bonheur !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 :

Ce soir là, je suis passé chez moi en coup de vent. J'ai pris le minimum vite pour une nuit et je suis retourné dans la voiture où m'attendait Ma Mione.

Elle n'a pas tellement pleuré. Je sais bien qu'elle se retient. Dehors, elle se sent vulnérable. Comme beaucoup de gens. Comme moi.

Je sais que temps qu'on ne sera pas arrivée chez elle et qu'on sera tout les deux, elle ne lâchera pas la pression. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle lâche la pression toute seule. C'est le week end, je sais, et je risque gros en faisant ce que je fais ce soir. Mais je m'en fous. Ce soir c'est elle qui compte et elle comptera jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus faire durer le week end.

Je sens que je vais me faire passer un de ces savons !

Je rentre a voiture dans le garage de ses parents. Ils sont chez des amis pour la soirée et je sais que je suis le bienvenue chez eux, donc je en m'inquiète pas pour ça.

Toute la maison est dans le noir. A tâtons, je monte les escaliers. Sans louper une marche, de préférence.

Je retrouve Hermione devant la fenêtre seulement éclairée par la lune. Je crois que si je n'avais pas été homo je serais tombé depuis longtemps amoureux d'elle.

Je pose mon sac sur le palier. Je marche doucement vers elle. Comme je le ferais pour un animal sauvage.

Elle regarde dehors, mais je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle voit vraiment ce qui se trouve en face d'elle. Ses longs cheveux ont l'air encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude. Vu comme ça, avec son air mélancolique, je le trouve très belle. Malgré la situation.

Elle porte les mains à ses bras. Elle a froid, mais je sais que c'est intérieur.

Je la prends alors doucement dans mes bras et la serre contre mon torse.

Elle finit par se prendre le visage dans les mains et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. J'attrape ses épaules et la fait se retourner. Elle garde les yeux obstinément baissés.

« Mione, je l'appèle doucement. »

Elle se frappe le front avec violence.

« Qu'est ce que je peux être conne ! »

Je soupire.

« Mione, je continue. Hermione… s'il te plait…regardes moi. »

La voir comme ça j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Elle tremble mais moi aussi. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent. Je la comprends.

C'est bête à dire comme ça, mais Hermione c'est mon premier amour. Et de ma vie, je n'ai jamais autant voulu le bonheur de quelqu'un. Et je n'ai jamais autant désiré quelqu'un. Bizarrement, c'est totalement différent de ce que je pourrais un jour ressentir pour un garçon, même si je suis homosexuel. Hermione c'est différent. Alors lorsqu'elle me jette son regard plein de larme dans les yeux…

Je me mords la lèvre inférieur et je l'embrasse avec tout ce que je ressens pour elle.

Ce baiser à un goût de sel. Le sel de ses larmes. Il est aussi doux que les nuits d'été sous les étoiles.

Je relâche la pression et je constate que sous la surprise, elle n'a pas fermé les yeux. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler. Je met mon doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle n'a pas besoin de parler. On s'est toujours compris.

Je prends son visage en coupe et essuie ses larmes avec mes pousses. Je pose doucement mon front sur le sien, et ferme les yeux. C'est un mouvement douloureux. Mais, je ne sais même pas si c'est par rapport à ce qu'elle ressent ou si c'est d'anticipation pour ce que nous allons faire cette nuit.

La première fois pour nous deux.

« Mione je…

Harry tais toi et fais moi l'amour. »

je sursaute sous ses mots. Même si je savais ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Fais moi me sentir femme pour la première fois de ma vie… Et je te montrerais ce qu'il y a de beau en toi. »

Au bord des larmes je l'ai embrasser avec passion et douceur. Sa bouche m'a accueillit sans rébellion. Comme elle m'a toujours accepté.

Je l'ai déshabillé doucement. J'avais les mains qui tremblait comme jamais. Je l'ai caressé et embrassé sans cesse. Elle a fait de même.

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai posé sur le lit. J'ai retiré mon tee shirt et continué mon exploration et mon apprentissage de son corps. Elle frémit à chacune de mes pressions sur sa peau.

Lorsque je commence à embrasser son nombril, elle m'attrape les cheveux pour me remettre à sa hauteur. Elle m'embrasse avec fougue et me caresse avec tendresse.

Plus tard dans la nuit, je l'a prend avec toute la douceur du monde. Elle est au bord des larmes. Elle a mal et j'essaye de lui faire oublier en l'embrassant.

Dans un sursaut, elle finie par se redresser violemment. Elle ne veut pas rester stoïque pendant que je lui fais l'amour.

Elle met ses jambes autour de mon bassin, ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle m'embrasse avec fougue et douleur contenue. Je ralentit l'allure pour éviter de lui faire plus de mal.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle choisit de me mordre l'épaule.

« Aie !

SI tu t'arrêtes Potter je te descends ! »

Je souris et attrape ses fesses pour la prendre plus profondément encore. Je sens ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la chaire de mon dos, alors qu'elle parcoure mon cou de baiser.

Finalement, nous atteignons la jouissance à peu près au même moment. J'en tremble de tous mes membres et elle aussi.

Je continue de l'embrasser alors que je l'allonge sur le duvet. La serviette éponge qu'elle à mis sous elle est tachée.

« Ca va ? je lui demande, tu n'a pas trop mal ?

Ca va, halète t'elle. »

Elle me pousse doucement sur le coté et prend la serviette avec elle.

Je retire la capote, la jette dans la corbeille en papier et me recouche.

J'entend l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, mais la mienne n'est pas très active contrairement à mon sexe.

Cette nuit, j'ai envie de me perdre en elle. Parce que si elle va mieux moi, mon état psychologique, ne trouve guère de changement. Je suis toujours aussi mal dans ma peau.

Et merde !

« Harry ? »

Je me redresses du lit.

« Oui ?

Merci.

C'est partagé.

Non. »

J'hausse un sourcil.

« Ah bon ?

On a pas finit. »

Plus tard, elle sur moi, j'ai compris plusieurs choses. D'une les filles c'est pas mon truc et deux, j'espère qu'on me prendra avec autant d'amour si ce n'est plus, qu'elle. Et j'aimerais que se soit mon chevalier qui me montre ce qu'on éprouve lorsqu'on se fait l'amour pour de vrai.

C'est mon portable qui me réveille le lendemain matin vers 9h00. Je fais un bond de 15 mètres, ainsi qu'Hermione, qui à les cheveux encore plus en bataille que moi, si c'est possible.

« Âllo ? je dis d'une voix ensommeillé.

HARRY ! JE PEUX SAVOIR OU TU ES ? »

Merde ma tante !

« Je suis, je suis, heu, chez Sirius et Severus. Hier j'ai fini le service tard et j'ai heu… j'ai dormit chez eux, c'était plus près. »

Elle semble réfléchir.

« Bon, heureusement pour toi que les excuses concordes. »

Elle raccroche.

Je regarde mon portable d'un oeil vitreux.

Comment ça les excuses concordes ?

« C'était ta tante ?

Ouais et j'ai une chance de coccus.

Pourquoi ?

parce que Sirius et Severus m'ont couvert. »

Elle se met à rire et se pelote contre moi. Je le serra contre mon torse et elle y dessine des arabesques.

« Harry ?

Hum ?

Ca change rien entre nous ?

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je ne sais pas. C'était pour être sur.

C'est sur qu'on en voit pas souvent des frère et sœurs coucher ensemble, je ris, mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

On a passé un cape de plus dans notre amitié alors ?

Oui. Maintenant, je t'annonces que toi et moi c'est pour la vie.

On s'est marqué l'un l'autre.

Ouaip ! même si dit comme ça, ça fait bizarre, je ris. »

Le retour n'a pas été désastreux. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé. MA tante n'a rien dit de particulier. Elle m'a juste retirer de l'argent que je gagnais ce mois ci. Rien de bien extraordinaire en sommes.

Mine de rien, je me suis mis a stresser comme un malade pour samedi soir. Hermione s'attaque au costume qu'elle veut absolument me voir porter. Et j'avoue que pour l'instant le résultat est plutôt pas mal. Quoi que banal. Puisque, le déguisement est celui d'une ange déchu.

J'ai eu les lentilles de contacts gratuitement et j'essaye de m'y habituer sans me faire griller. Pour l'instant, ça marche.

Il n'y a pas que moi qui m'y prépare soit dit en passant. La tension été presque palpable au lycée. On aurait dit que toutes les filles étaient en chaleur, et je en parle pas de certains garçons. Parvati et Draco seul… Vous imaginez les différentes possibilités vous ?

Toute fois le problème à été vite réglé lorsque l'un a fait savoir qu'il n'irait pas au bal et que l'autre c'est clairement appropriée Ronald.

Savoir que le grand Draco Malfoy a un amour secret, je trouve ça bizarre. Il change et c'est marrant. Il a toujours autant la côte avec son équipe et auprès des filles, mais il n'est plus avec une bande d'imbéciles. Ca c'est carrément mieux.

« Tu peux pas me faire ça !

et pourquoi je te pris ?

Mais c'est mon seul week end de libre !

C'est halloween et il y a une fête vers 1h00 je veux que tu y sois pour le deuxième service.

A 1H30 ! Mais c'est trop tard !

C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout !

Mais…

Tu fais ce que je te dis c'est ta punition pour avoir sécher le week end dernier. »

Elle tourne les talons et sort de ma chambre.

C'est pas vrai !

J'y crois pas ! j'allais pouvoir passer ma nuit avec lui en tout cas une bonne partie et je vais a peine rester 1h00.

Elle me fait chier cette vieille mégère ! je la HAIS !

Pour éviter de lui gâcher sa joie, je ne vais rien dire au chevalier. Mais moi ça me mine le morale !

SALOPE !!

Je sors de la voiture. Hermione me fait le plus grand des sourires, les pouces de la victoire en avant. Je souffle un grand et me dirige vers le saule près de la mare. Delà on a une vue jolie vue sur les lumières qui entourent le gymnase du lycée.

« je t'attends dans le gymnase dans trois quart d'heure. Oublies pas de mettre ta sonnerie. »

j'acquiesce et elle démarre.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveux de toute ma vie.

Hermione a mis toute son énergie dans le costume d'halloween. Je me sentirais bien dedans si je n'étais pas aussi « sexy » comme elle dit.

Je suis tout en noir. Jusque là tout va bien je suis un ange déchu.

Je porte un débardeur noir trop près du corps, col en v. Sur les manches deux lanière de cuir avec boucle qui tiennent deux manches qui m'arrive un peu plus long que les poignets. Autour du cou, je porte un collier de chien sans clou et le pendentif en argent que j'ai gardé depuis tout petit. Cadeau de mes parents. Deux ailes d'anges. Elles forment un v renversées. ( nda : vous voyez un peu le genre quoi. Lol )

En bas je porte, un short en jeans noir ( nda : qui l'eut crut ! ) avec des lanières de cuir avec boucle ( ça fait une peu porte jarretelles d'ailleurs )rattachée a une paire de cuissardes, que j'ai eu un mal fou à mettre d'ailleurs. (nda : c'est pas digne de Chanel ou de je en sais quoi mais au moins ça tient la route. Lol )

Mon masque ressemble à un masque vénitien de base. Il est noir, en velours et me recouvre le haut du visage.

Au saule, je sui seul.

Je me dirige vers un rocher sur le bord de la mare et observe l'eau qui ride sous le vent, ainsi que le reflet de la lune.

Delà, je peux entendre les musiciens du parc.

Et puis subitement j'entends un bruit derrière mon dos. Je sursaute et me redresse violemment.

Il y a une ombre près du tronc du vieux saule.

« Qui est là j'appel. »

la personne avance mais, je en vois pas son visage.

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je suis désolé. Mais vous étiez tellement beau. »

je rougis sous le compliment.

Heureusement qu'il fait nuit !

« Knight of silver ?

Invisible emerald ?"

Nous nous sourions mutuellement.

« j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas toi, m'avoue t-il. Je suis pile à l'heure et toi toujours aussi fidèle à tes habitudes. »

alors que son visage sort de plus en plus de l'ombre. Mon cœur rate plusieurs battement.

Putain de merde !

« tu es… je souffle.

ravi de te rencontrer.

tu es Draco Malfoy. »

**c'est finit !**

**alors alors ?**

**ca vous a plus!**

**pas trop déçut qu'Harry et Hermione ai ait l'amour ensemble?**

**avouez que ça vous ne vous y attendiez pas!**

**et bien moi non plus!**

**je me suis laissé emporté et c'est le premier que je publie et fait lire j'espère que c'est aps trop catastrophique**

**merci pour vous reviews j'y ai pas encore répondut mais je le ferait prochianement.**

**bisous**

**angel of dark wings**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! ou plutôt bon soir! lol!**

**désolé pour le retard! j'étais censé écrire ce chapitre rapidement et puis en faite pazs eu le temps.**

**_IMPORTANT_**

**il y a quelque jour j'ai eu un petit problème de tuyauterie les tuyaus d'évacuation ont sauté résultat le plafond c'est mis à pleuvoir à torand. a mon soulagement l'informatique n'a apsu bit de dégât sauf mon clavier qui été noyé. j'en ai un de remplacement mais le problème c'est qu'on a d'eu déménager pas mal de chose dont l'ordinateur qui maintenant ce trouve dans le salon.**

il** a bravement quitter le navire en perdition qu'est devenue ma chambre bref c'est aps trop la joie. donc en attendant cette situation me convient je suis relativement tranquil ma maman est en vacances donc le salon est à moi le soir. toute fois j'aurais plus de difficulté maintenant pour taper donc si rien n'avance, enfin si c'est pire que d'habitude c'est normale. ma mre à beau le savoir je n'aime aps écrire quand quelqu'un est à coté ca me stresse. lol**

**j'espère que ce chapiter vous plairas**

JE** SUIS DESOLE DE NE PAS REPONDRE AUX REVIEWS QUI ME FONT TRES PLAISIR MAIS AVEC LE BOULOT JE N AIS PAS LE TEMPS MAIS PROMIS JE VAIS MY METTRE**

**EN TOUT CAS MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS ET VOTRE COMPREHENSION**

**sur ce bonne lecture à vous! je vous retrouve en bas...**

chapitre 5 :

« Tu es… je souffle éberlué, et incapable de dire autre chose qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une phrase complète. Sujet verbe complément quoi !

Ca ne va pas ?

C'est juste que… Oh mon Dieu !

Vu ta réaction tu n'est pas très heureux de découvrir mon visage.

Oui ! enfin je veux dire… moi je sais qui tu es… et… tu vois… ça fait… bizarre.

Pourquoi ? »

Comment ça pourquoi ?! Il ose poser la question ? c'est pourtant d'une évidence à toute épreuve !

« Mais c'est …en faite,… tu vois…

Pas vraiment.

Tu es, … et moi… Sais tu seulement ce que je suis par rapport à toi. »

A y est ! une phrase ! whou ! elle revient de loin celle là !

IL hausse un sourcil perplexe. Apparemment il aimerait un développement.

Bon ben développons.

« toi qui es un fantasme vivant, j'aurais voulut te voir comme ça avant. »

Il rit et son rire me détend jusqu'au plus profond de moi. Il s'approche. Doucement. Il tend une main timide vers mon visage, comme s'il avait peur que je partes où que je sois juste une illusion. Mais, il est encore trop loin pour moi. J'attrape sa main et mêle mes doigts aux siens avec douceur.

Je m'approche à mon tour, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Sa peau, son odeur, ça me donne encore plus de frisson que lorsqu'il m'a tendue la main pour la première fois. Ça m'électrise !

« Moi je ne suis pas déçut me dit-il alors que son souffle touche ma peau.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que contrairement aux autres, moi je te vois. »

De sa main libre, il effleure doucement ma joue brûlante, et de l'autre me tire contre son corps.

Ca me donne encore plus chaud et je me sens rougir sous l'intensité de son regard.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas te montrer ?

Je… ne sais pas.

alors c'est à moi de trouver. Pourtant… »

Ses yeux fondent dans les miens. Ses perles orageuses.

Je pourrais mourir maintenant que je mourais frustré et heureux. Foutues hormones à la cons !

« … Comment est ce que j'aurais fait pour ne pas te voir. Toi et tes yeux ?

Peut être que tu me voyais sans me voir. Comme les autres avec toi ?

Plus maintenant. »

Nos souffles se mêlent, nos lèvres se lient alors qu'il penche la tête pour me voler un baisé. Il a un goût de fruit défendu.

Il se fait plus impatient lorsqu'il appuie sur ma nuque pour approfondir le baisé. Tranquillement je le laisse sucer ma lèvre inférieur pour en avoir encore plus. J'entrouvre les lèvres pour le laisser entrer. Nos muscles se cherchent se caressent, et c'est une sarabande qui commence.

Il me fait perdre pied avec tout le reste. J'oublie tout. Ma tante, l'heure, Hermione, le boulot. Tout, pourvu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

Je répond avec entrain et passion.

Et puis ça s'arrête.

J'en gémirais de frustration !

J'ai toujours son goût sur les lèvres et quand j'ouvre les yeux, il est encore là, à me scruter avec un air inquiet et troublé.

Je me mord la lèvre inférieur.

« Encore je chuchote sur ses lèvres. »

j'enlace son bassin et le sert contre le mien.

Nous nous sommes embrasser longtemps. C'était comme un danse sans fin. Il n'y avait que nous. Nous nous somme goûtés sans retenus. Et ce qui est sur c'est que je suis plus accros qu'à n'importe quel drogue.

Plus tard, nous regardons les étoiles, alors que me tête repose sur son torse et qu'il emprisonne mon corps de ses bras et de ses jambes.

« Tu étais tellement surpris tout à l'heure lorsque tu m'as vu ! me dit –il sur le ton de la conversation.

C'est normale enfin !

Ah bon ?

Bien sur ! Tu es le grand Draco Malfoy ! Qui aurait pu croire que tu quitterais tout pour quelqu'un comme moi !

Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? »

IL a l'air irrité. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!

« Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

te dénigrer. Je suis grand seulement parce que l'on attend que je le sois. Toi, tu es différent ici, dit-il en montrant son cœur. C'est pour ça que j'ai espérer que se serait différent avec toi. Que tu ne me prendrais que pour ce que je t'ai montré. Mais apparemment, je ne dois pas l'être assez pour toi.

Quoi ?

TU ne veux toujours pas me montrer ton visage.

tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu ne comprend pas.

non c'est vrai, je en comprends pas. On est si différents tous les deux. Deux antithèses. Et pourtant,…

…On se ressemble tellement. »

la discussion devient un brin cul cul. Je lui fais remarqué et ça le fais rire.

Il me sert un peu plus contre lui et respire l'odeur de mon cou.

« Ne pas savoir, c'est comme secouer une pelote de laine devant le nez d'un chat en l'a mettant si haut, qu'il ne peut pas l'attraper. »

Je me retourne brusquement et lui envoie un regard incendiaire.

« Je ne suis pas un jouet ! je m'écris.

Ne te fâches pas. C'était juste un image.

Une image où je suis un jouet ! je n'aime pas cette idée ! je le suis suffisamment pour les choses qui me servent de famille ! »

Je me lève en le bousculent. Je m'éloigne vers la berge et regarde le lycée. En quelques mots, il a fait ressortir tout ce que j'avais voulut oublier dans ses bras. Je frissonne. J'ai froid a l'intérieur.

« Excuse moi si je t'ai blessé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

encore heureux ! »

Je l'entend sourire derrière mon dos.

C'est ça vas-y ! continue ! un mot de lui et je pourrais faire n'importe quoi ! Ca me fait bizarre. Ca m'énerve !

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

de quoi ?!

D'être comme ça. Gentil.

Ca se voit. Tu manques d'entraînement. »

il s'avance je sais qu'il est tout près, et j'en frémis d'anticipation. Ses bras, son corps. C'es tellement bon !

Il enroule ses bras autour de mes hanches. Endroit sensible qui me fait trembler. IL pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

Bon dieu de bon dieu !

« Apprends moi, murmure t-il avant d'embrasser mon cou. »

Et voilà les papillons sont de retour !

Je gémis sous son traitement.

IL finit par attraper mon menton et par m'embrasser goulûment, une main caressant mon nombril.

Je savais pas que c'était comme ça qu'on apprenait a être gentil. Mais je trouve ça très bien comme méthode !

Encore ! encore !

Tut tut tut tut tut !!

« C'est moi qui te fais vibrer ? me demande t-il avec un sourire carnassier. »

J'écarquille les yeux avec horreur et soupire de lassitude.

Pourquoi faut-il que se soit maintenant !

Je me dégage un peu brusquement de ses bras pour regarder mon portable.

« Oh non ! je suis en retard ! ça n'a pas sonné ! c'est bon je vais mourir !

Quoi ?! »

sans demander mon reste je pars en courrant vers le lycée. J'appel Mione de toute urgence.

« décroche décroche

Quoi ?!

Mione ! c'est moi ! t'es où je te cherche !

j'ai oublié !

oui moi aussi !

j'arrive tout de suite ! t'es où ?!

je suis presque arrivé au gymnase ! »

je raccroche et continue de courir. Je en sais pas s'il me cours après et pour l'instant je m'en fous royalement. Si je n'arrive pas au resto dans les dix minutes qui suivent. Je suis mort ! définitivement !

Ca y est voilà l'entrée ! Et Mione !

En train d'embrasser Zabini ?!

Sans plus de cérémonie je l'attrape pars le bras et la tapine vers le parking. J'entends juste Blaise lui crier « je t'appèle ! »

« Harry j'ai embrassé Blaise !

Ouais et moi j'ai embrassé Draco Malfoy !

Hein ?!

Tergiverse pas ! Démarre !

Ok accroche toi ! »

L'accélération me plaque sur mon siège.

Je vous ai jamais dit pourquoi c'est moi qui conduit le matin. Bon ben je suppose que maintenant vous savez pourquoi !

Je veux pas mourir ! je suis trop jeune !

En fin de compte on arrivé entier. Et pile à l'heure. La voiture n'a pas une rayure. On n'a pas rencontré de flic.

Je sais pas par quel miracle, mais le plus important c'est d'y être.

J'ai passé le dimanche à bosser et j'ai même pas eu le temps d'aller parler à Draco. Là on est lundi matin et je conduit Hermione au lycée, comme tous les lundis.

« Allez dis moi !

mais enfin ! c'est génant !

oh je t'en pris ! pas de ça avec moi ! je te connais quand même !

oui ben justement ! y a que toi pour y être assez profondément et tu as vu trop de choses sur moi pour le reste de ta vie si tu veux mon avis !

mais dis moi !

non !

Alléééééééééééééééé ! dis moi au moins si il embrasse bien ! moi le mien il embrasse comme un Dieu et puis il cette langue qui…

HARRY JAMES POTTER ! »

je me mets à rire comme un bossu face à la route. L'embarrasser c'est tellement marrant.

Quoi ?

Vous avez crus que c' était elle qui me posait des questions ?

Ben vous voyez moi aussi mais elle n'a rien dit.

« Harry ?

Hum ?

Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Pour ?

pour Draco !

je en sais pas. Mais je me vois mal lui dire comme ça d'un coup « coucou ! c'est moi ! ».

Pourquoi tu lui écris pas ?

J'y suis allez hier soir. Il n'était pas là.

tu sais que c'est toi qui a remporté de le prix du meilleur costume ? ange noir.

QUOI ?!

LA ROUTE !! »

je redresse le volant et souffle bruyamment.

Par réflexe, je mets la main à mon cou pour…

Je me mets à chercher frénétiquement dans mon tee shit.

« Non ! Non ! NON !

Harry ? qu'est ce qui se passe ?

la chaîne et mes ailes ! Hermione ! je l'ai perdue ! »

**et voila c'est finit**

**j'espère que àa vous à plus et qu'il n'y a aps trop de fautes.**

**j'attend vos réviews et j'y répondrais le plus vite possible c'est promis!**

**a bientôt**

**bis**

**angel of dark wings**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Je suis Désolé ! vraiment désolé ! j'ai mis un très très très très long moment avant de vous sortir ce chapitre tant attendu et je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé !**

**Mais bon il est là maintenant pas vrai !**

**Alors dites « Oh miracle ! » et Profitez de la lecture.**

**Mes autres fics sont au point mort mais je promet de faire mon possible.**

**Un vote vous attends à la fin du chapitre d'ailleurs.**

**Merci de votre compréhension et encore bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 6 :

Je suis penché face contre le sol. J'ai mal aux genoux et mes ongles commencent à saigner. Je les cherche depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai perdu le fil.

Mais, je ne peux pas les avoir perdu ! c'est impossible ! tout mais pas ça !

« _Harry ? »

je ne relève pas la tête. Je perçois à peine le soupire désespéré de la personne qui s'approche de moi.

Je fouilles toujours la terre. Mes doigts sont gelés mais je m'en fous. Le vent me glace le sang, mais je m'en fous ! JE M'EN FOU !

J'aperçois deux chaussures noires et jeans de la même couleur. Des genoux qui se baisent. Une veste en cuir près de mon visage rougit par le froid. Une écharpe blanche qui chatouille un peu mon nez reniflant. Deux grandes mains gantés de cuir saisissent les miennes, habillées de terre et de sang.

« _Harry.

_je les ai perdus.

_je sais.

_j'ai plus rien !

_je sais.

_J' AURAIS DUT MOURIR AVEC EUX ! »

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues meurtries. Il m'enlace comme quand je pleurais enfant. Ses cheveux noirs sentent si bons. Mon père de substitution.

« _J'ai tellement mal Sirius ! tellement mal !

_je sais Harry, je sais. On ne te laissera pas. je te promets qu'on ne te laissera pas. Alors toi, reste avec nous. »

il prend mon visage dans ses mains et essuies mes larmes avec ses pouces. je secoue la tête en signe d'approbation. Mais je suis tellement fatigué.

J'ai séché toute la journée de cours d'hier pour pouvoir retrouver le dernier souvenir de mes parents. Et je n'ai rien.

C'est Hermione qui a décidé de prendre le volant pour aller en cours cette fois. Je n'ai rien dit. Je suppose qu'au niveau où j'en suis, qu'elle conduise bien ou mal n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit.

Qui l'eut cru ?!

J'ai n'ai eu de cesse de faire des cauchemars, plus horrible les uns que les autres.

Je rêve que je suis dans le cimetière de la ville. Il y a des corbeaux sur les branches des arbres morts. Des flammes sur l'herbe noire et poussiéreuse. Les scorpions sur les tombes. Et je veux me réveiller.

Je suis comme un mort qui vient de se ressuscité en zombie et qui cherche inlassablement une réponse à son état.

C'est un cauchemar qui ne prend pas fin. Et dans ce cauchemar, je vois la tombe de mes parents ouverte, leur corps sur le sol terreux, et les corbeau autour qui déchiquettent leur cœur encore chaud.

Je hurle mais mon cris… il ne vient pas de ma gorge ce n'est pas possible. Se son ne sort pas de moi. Ce n'est pas ma voix !

Que des choses réjouissantes en somme. Rien de bien palpitant.

Et puis je crois que pour ne rien arrangé, j'ai pris froid. Je n'arrête pas d'éternuer depuis hier soir.

« _Harry ?

_…

_Harry !…

_…

_HARRY !

_Mmmh ? tu m'as parlé ? »

Ca doit faire un moment vu les yeux qu 'elle me fait. Je me tasse un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

Je me sens pas au mieux de ma forme. Pas besoin qu'elle me fasse des reproches en plus de ça.

« _Je voulais te dire quelque chose avant qu'on arrive à l'école.

_Avant ? Pourquoi ?

_Parce que tu risque de faire une drôle de tête.

_C'est à dire ? »

Elle commence à me faire peur là. qu'est ce qui se passe de si important ?

« _Tout le monde sait que Draco Malfoy est amoureux d'un garçon.

_QUOA !!!!! Comment ça tout le monde le sait !?

_il a fait des recherches, avec affiche et annonce sur le haut parleur pour te retrouver. Et il a précisé que tu étais un garçon. »

Je me recycle en revêtement de siège m'enfonçant la moitié du visage dans mon col roulé et cachant le reste dans mes mains en chouinant.

Oui en chouinant. J'suis désespéré !

« _Tu devrais aller le voir avant que ça ne dégénère. C'était déjà la folie hier. »

je me refrogne, c'est pas vraiment le moment pour ça !

« _Harry je sais que c'est un choc pour toi, mais tu ne vas pas t'enfermer jusqu'à la fin de ta vie parce que tu as perdu un souvenir !

_jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité ça me suffirais, je grommèle.

_Je ne crois pas qu'ils seraient contents de te voir comme ça, ils aur…

_Ils auraient voulut être vivants Mione ! VIVANTS ! et il sont morts ! tu crois peut être que ça m'amuse de jouer avec ma vie, comme tu le dis si bien ! mais c'est pas le cas ! je fais ce que je peux d'accord ! mais tout me tombe dessus et j'arrive pas à m'en sortir ! tu crois que lui il pourrait s'en sortir !lui le parfait hétéro qui retourne sa veste pour mes beaux yeux ! avec tous les problèmes qu'il a pour s'affirmer dans sa famille tu crois vraiment qu'il a besoin de mes problèmes en plus de ça !

_mais il a l'air de les accepter !

_où tu a vu jouer ça ! c'est pas parce qu'il me cherche dans toute l'école que les problèmes avec son père vont se régler aussi facilement !

_tu ne sauras pas tant que tu n'auras pas essayer !

_Mione lâche moi d'accord !

_promet moi que tu vas y réfléchir

_c'est tout ce qui me reste de toute façon, je murmure. »

J'ai grelotté pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, recroquevillé dans mon lit. J'ai pas fait mes devoirs de la journée. Ma tante m'a demandé de prendre le service de l'après midi, une fois que j'aurais nettoyé la maison. C'est un peu bizarre, puisqu'on est mercredi, mais en faite ça peu s'expliquer facilement. Il faudrait demandé à Pansy pour ça. Ce week end c'est la fête, puisque notre équipe de basket a passée les éliminatoires pour le grand tournois. On finit tous plus tôt, et samedi Pansy sort avec ses copines. Elle a donc demandé à sa « môman » de me laisser faire ses devoirs pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser.

Elle a arguait que de toute façon, je n'avais rien à faire de mieux pendant mon week end et que je pourrais toujours faire le service du soir samedi au lieu de l'après midi.

Sale petite garce !

« _ATCHOUM ! »

Et voilà ! j'ai encore éternué !

Par bonheur, je n'ai pas lâcher les assiettes cette fois. Je fais mon possible pour éviter de renifler devant les clients mais c'est vraiment pas facile.

J'ai pratiquement rien pu avaler aujourd'hui. La vue de la nourriture me dégoûte. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Je me pose trente secondes, profitant du fait qu'il n'y personne à satisfaire, lorsque la porte sonne et qu'un client rentre.

Et merde !

C'est encore pour moi.

Je me redresse tant bien que mal grâce à l'aide du bar. Les patins sont vraiment casse gueule ? ou c'est moi qui voit le sol d'une façon un peu trop gondolée ?

Je me dirige vers la table de mon client, en fixant mes pieds, qui roulent d'une manière incertaine.

J'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai du me relever trop vite.

« _Vous allez bien ? »

Je crois que c'est mon client qui m'appèle . je redresse la tête. Y a deux têtes blondes ? c'est normal Docteur ?

Le sol tangue.

Et puis c'est le trou noir.

Mais bizarrement, je ne sens pas le contact avec le sol.

Lorsque j'émerge, ma tête bourdonne, mes jambes sont en coton. Mais je n'ai mal nul part. Une chute d' 1m 67 c'est pas censé faire plus de dégâts ?

Je me sens plutôt bien. En sécurité, comme dans un cocon.

De toute façon, vu comment je me sens depuis hier, rien ne peu être pire.

Quoique si, en faite, ça peu toujours être pire !

Dans mon brouillard, j'entends des voix familières.

Bonne nouvelle pour mon cerveau !

Je commence à gigoter reprenant peu à peu le contact avec la dure réalité.

« _Il bouge !

_Il se réveille ?!

_Oh mon bébé ! ( ça c'est Sev !!)

_Tu m'entends ? »

Pour toutes réponses, je papillonne des yeux.

Au dessus de moi, Sirius, Remus, Sev et … une paire d'œil gris ?

Merde ! Y a Draco qui me tient dans ses bras !

Ca doit être pour ça que j'ai pas toucher le sol.

Il me présente trois doigts et me demande :

« _Y en a combien ?

_Trois.

_Nom et prénom ?

_Harry Potter

_On est où ?

_Dans le resto où je boss.

_Comment te sens tu ?

_Vaseux. »

Après interrogatoire concis, mon cerveau comprends que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir mon brevet de secourisme. Un truc en plus, c'est que j'ai pas dut être inconscient longtemps pour ne pas être en PLS. Bon point pour moi.

Je suis interrompu dans mes tergiversations ( NDA : ai eu dut mal à l'écrire celui là ! et à le prononcer aussi ! lol ! bon bref !… ) par un Severus qui me saute au cou, me serrant à m'étouffer. Il murmure inlassablement des paroles incompréhensibles. J'arrive juste à comprendre qu'il s'est inquiété et que je suis son bébé, son tout petit bébé.

C'est gênant enfin ! quelqu'un venez m'aider !

Mes prières sont entendues par Sirius qui le prend doucement par les épaules et le sers contre lui pour que je puisses respirer.

Mus se penche vers moi et me demande ce que j'ai.

« _pas mangez ce matin, ni ce midi. Mal au cœur, j'articule ».

Sev pousse un cris qui nous fais sursauter Draco et moi. Il hurle au crime de lez majesté et m'ordonne de rester auprès de mon sauveur, qu'il bénit pour les 60 générations avenirs, et d'attendre le meilleur brunch de notre vie, sous peine de souffrance à ne plus savoir qu'en faire.

Les autres le suivent pendant que Draco m'aide à me relever avec un sourire amusé.

Ma journée était déjà pourrie de chez pourrie ! Mais rester en tête à tête avec Draco pour un méga brunch, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau !

« _tu aurais dût rester chez toi aujourd'hui. Tes patrons ont l'air de vraies mère poules, aucun d'eux n'auraient permis que tu sortes de ton lit.

_Si seulement je pouvais.

_Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

_c'est pas trop la joie, mais on fait allez. »

je sursaute lorsque je le voit à quelques millimètres de moi, me scrutant intensément, penché au dessus de la table. Il m'attrape la nuque et pose nos fronts l'un contre l'autre.

J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Et je rougis comme une tomate bien mûre !

La seul pensée, à peu près cohérente qui me vient à l'esprit c'est « Oh Mon Dieu ! MAIS KESKIFE ! »

Il finit par se reculer en disant :

« _Tu n'as pas de fièvre pour l'instant. »

Comment ça pour l'instant ! Zèt Docteur M'sieur ?!

« _Y a D'autre façon de … savoir ça ! ma voix par dans les aiguë et semble plus misérable ou pathétique qu'outrée. Dommage ! »

Il rit devant mon visage déconfit.

« _Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

_Oh sans blague !

_A pars ton air choqué et ton anémie j'entends ? »

Je le regarde un moment, mi choqué, mi curieux.

Aurait-il pris des cours de gentillesse avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

Je vais me sentir vexé.

« _Tu veux en parler ? me demande t-il . »

je sais pas quoi lui répondre.

C'est à ce moment que Sirius décide de venir avec deux mokas avec chantilly, un énorme muffins au chocolat, une tarte tatin tiède et sa boule de glace à la vanille.

J'attrape ma tasse fumante et enlace mes doigts autour. J'hume l'odeur de café, perdu dans mes pensées, faisant tout mon possible pour oublier qu'il me fixe toujours et que je rougis encore.

J'aime l'odeur du café chaud. Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'avoue que mangez… j'ai pas envie du tout.

«_ Ca passe ou ça casse ?

_cassé ! je pigne.

_Faut que tu manges pourtant. Ca ira mieux après.

_Mmmh.

_On partage ?

_qu'est ce que tu veux ? je demande

_Un peu de tout je pense. La tarte, le muffin et tes problèmes. »

Je me redresse, et hausse un sourcil.

« _t'abandonne jamais ?!

_c'est un partage »

partage hein ?!

il dit ça sur un ton. Comme si c'était d'une évidence à toute épreuve.

Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue là, mais c'est franchement… je dirais pas chiant, ni dérangeant, mais je me sens fouillé et c'est pas très agréable, même si c'est pour mon bien.

Surtout que là, je suis à moitié dans les vapes alors bon.

Mais d'un autre côté, il a parlé d'échange. Qu'est ce que je gagne moi en échange ?

Un nouvelle porte sur sa vie, moi qui l'ai pas évité, mais presque, ces derniers jours ?

Peut être.

Et puis se serait une porte pour pouvoir être avec lui. Quoique c'est un peu le bordel en ce moment. Mais j'aimerais espérer.

Qui sait ? j'attendais des améliorations ? Ca va peut être finir par arriver ?

Ok !

Qu'est ce que Sev à mis dans le café ! c'est trop bizarre !

Je penses trop bizarrement là !

Vite s'occuper la tête !

« _Qui commence, je finis par demander. »

Il me scrute encore.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il cherche à la fin ?!

Je finis par tomber sur ses perles orageuses, striées de mercure.

Ce que j'y trouve, est tellement, lui, et tellement pas lui en même temps.

Misère je déraille complètement !

Je suis complètement à la ramasse, c'est une horreur !

C'est le café, c'est ça ! c'est la café !

Il se saisit de la fourchette à dessert. Il a des doigts si fins.

Ca me refile des frissons lorsque je me souviens que ses doigts m'ont touché de la même façon qu'il touche sa fourchette.

Ca, ça doit être mes hormones ! c'est pas possible autrement !

Je sais que je rougis encore !

Je suis hypnotisé par ses moindre gestes. Et lui, il me scrute toujours. Je vais craquer ça c'est sur !

Je baisse les yeux un peu honteux.

Et lui il sourit, avant de piquer dans la tarte, de la faire glisser dans la glace et de la déguster d'une façon qui frisse l'indécence !

C'est pas possible d'être sensuel en mangeant une tarte ! Si ?

Il fait chaud où c'est moi ?

Il mâche avec une lenteur calculée, puis après quelques seconde- UNE ETERNITE OUI !- il penche la tête sur le côté, m'offre le plus beau des sourires et me dit :

« _Commence. »

Bien ! Génial ! Parfait !

J'ai même pas pensé à ce que j'allais lui dire moi !

Je sais arrêté de penser ! Mione me le dit tout le temps !

Facile à dire tiens !

« _Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, dis je après une profonde inspiration. Je suis entouré, mais… »

Ca bloque Docteur !

« _Il manque quelque chose ? ou quelqu'un ? me demande t-il pour m'aider.

_Les deux… J'ai perdu quelque chose d'important. Ca me fait beaucoup de mal… et… j'ai du mal à reprendre pied… je fou en l'air une des plus belles qui aurait put m'arriver… ! »

J'ai pas put m'en empêcher, et les larmes se sont mises à dévaler mes joues les unes après les autres. Noyant mon visage.

Draco me regarde toujours, le menton posé négligemment sur ses coudes, surélevés, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Je l'entends qui coupe un morceau de tarte.

« _Ouvre, murmure t-il »

Sa voix est si douce. C'est comme lorsqu'on s'est rencontré sous le saule et que j'étais dans ses bras. Je le fixe, un petit moment, les yeux embués.

« _J'ai entendu dire que manger était la meilleure des thérapies. »

je lui fais un demi sourire.

Je m'en souviens aussi.

Sev me le dit depuis des années. Mus et Sirius aussi. Et c'est moi qui lui ai dit une fois.

Je prends un mouchoir dans ma poche, me mouche et m'essuie les yeux.

Il se penche au dessus de la table s'approche de ma bouche, armée de sa fourchette, pour mieux me donner la bectée semble t-il.

Timidement j'ouvre la bouche. Mes joues me chauffent tellement, que je dois faire de la concurrence aux tomates, que Sev cultivent avec amour.

AU moins si je sais pas quoi faire de ma vie, je pourrais être utilisé comme tomates.

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Ca va pas bien du tout moi !

Il pénètre délicatement entre mes lèvres pour glisser le morceau de tarte.

Son goût caramélisé nettoie ma bouche de l'amertume qui l'habite depuis ce matin.

« _Encore me demande t-il avec un sourire malicieux. »

sans lui répondre, parce que trop gêné, et que ma voix ne doit pas être très certaine de sa tonalité, je me sers moi même.

Il a un sourire victorieux. Il a l'air content de lui.

Après deux trois bouchées, je lui lance :

« _A toi ?

_On m'a mentit. »

… ? J'attends qu'il poursuive en sirotant mon moka.

« _Ma mère m'a empêche d'être avec mon père. Alors qu'il est la seule personne de mon entourage qui serait à même de comprendre ce que je vis.

_pourquoi ?

_parce qu'elle et mon grand père pensent qu'il aurait une mauvaise influence sur moi. Comme s'il était malade !

_Personne ne te soutient ?

_si mais, mon père c'est

_Différent ?

_Oui !

_C'est comme un trou qui attendrait d'être comblé et qui ne semble jamais vouloir l'être parce qu'il est trop loin. »

J'ai dit ça en pensant à mes parents et en pensant à lui.

Je me dis que finalement, j'ai eu raison. Notre relation, s'il doit y en avoir une, ou si elle est, apporte son lot de difficultés en plus.

A t-on vraiment besoin de ça tous les deux ?

Il me fixe d'une manière, plus qu'étrange et son visage me brûlerai presque.

« _J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

_Non ! répond t-il précipitamment, un peu trop peut être. Tu m'as fait penser à quelqu'un.

_Oh ! »

il a le regard dans le vague, perdu dans les limbes de ses pensées.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il est terriblement beau ainsi.

« _J'espère que tes pensées ne sont pas désagréable ?

_Au contraire . »

Il s'est tourné vers moi. Il m'a regardé avec… tendresse ?

Je rougis instantanément et plonge dans me tasse.

« _Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ?

_Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

_Te dénigrer. »

Je m'étrangle à moitié avec mon café, avec dans le cœur, un étrange sentiment de déjà vu.

« _Ca va ? »

je secoue la tête frénétiquement.

Répondre « non » ça irait vous croyez ?!

« _je peux te poser une question ? me demande t-il. »

Un Bruit d'assiette brisées m'empêche de répondre. Sans attendre je cours vers le magasin.

Me maudissant d'avoir fermé ma gueule !

La porte est entrebâillée, je m'apprête à renter lorsque je vois Mus qui pleure en ramassant les morceaux de porcelaine.

Sirius est en face de lui et essaye de retenir ses mains.

« _Moony, arrête on feras ça plus tard. Viens par là !

_non il faut que je le fasses maintenant sinon Pétunia mettra la faute sur Harry.

_Arrêtes tes bêtises et vient là ! je crois que tu as des choses à me dire ! »

Il l'attrape fermement et l'oblige à se relever.

Ne tenant plus Mus se jette dans ses bras et se blottit conter son torse, ne se retenant plus de pleurer.

« _Moony. Dis moi ce qui se passe ?

_C'est … parce que… Narcissa est venue me voir hier soir.

_QUOA ?! »

Il l'attrape par les épaules le force à le regarder.

« _Pourquoi ?!

_Elle était comme une furie !… elle m'a dit… que c'était de ma faute… que Draco était comme son père… une anormalité …et que c'était de ma faute…

_Moony…

_Elle m'a interdit de le revoir ! … elle lui tient la bride… faire en sorte qu'il ne voit plus son fils… je l'aime trop Siri ! je vais mourir si je suis séparé de Lucius encore une fois ! »

Vous êtes encore là

**Alors que de rebondissement pas vrai !**

**Qu'est ce que je peux cacher d'autre sous ma manche, pour le savoir va falloir attendre, combien de temps je ne sais pas, tout dépend du temps que je pourrais y consacrer.**

**Mais je ferais de mon mieux c'est promis**

**Pour les réviews dsl j'ai pas le temps d'y répondre mais elles me font toujours plaisir et je vous remercies tous de votre gentillesse et de votre grande patience.**

**Pour le vote c'est très simple**

**Il constite à savoir laquelle de mes fics vous voulez voir updapée en première**

**Pour « A tout jamais » TAPEZ 1**

**Pour « MAFIA » TAPEZ 2**

**Pour « Laisse courir la musique » TAPEZ 3**

**Pour « Je suis né pour mourir » TAPEZ 4**

**Le sort est entre vos mains**

**A la prochaine fois**

**Bis a tous et encore merci**

**Angel of Dark Wings **


	8. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Oh? Une revenante? me direz vous?! et vous ne seriez pas très loin de la vérité!...  
_

_Que dire quand on met plusieurs années a réapparaître sur un site pour réactualiser ses fictions? pas grand chose..._

_Je n'ai que de fausses excuses. pas de temps ni de motivation, trop fatiguée et trop de projets professionnels qui vous bouffent bonheur, moral et santé!_

_Mais je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire pour autant, c'est même plutôt le contraire, mais moi mon truc c'est 'écriture sur papier!alors il faut que je recopies et remanies un classeur entier de pages de fictions, de nouvelles et autre..._

_C'est tout moi, j'écris dans les transports en communs pour passer mes nerfs après une journée de boulot!_

_Pour ce qui est des rewies elles m'ont toutes faits très plaisir! merci de me lire. ca fait plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié!_

_Alors merci à tous et à toutes!_

_POur ce qui est de ce chapitre, vous allez sentir la fin approcher!_

_Je dirais selon le filling qu'il n'y aura plus qu'un ou deux chapitres!_

_Mais je vous avoues que même moi je ne sais pas trop où mes personnages vont m'emmener._

_La fin reste un mystère._

_Je crois que vous la découvrirez presque en même temps que moi!_

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_et j'espère sincèrement que vous n'attendrez plus aussi longtemps pour un nouveau chapitre!_

_A toute à l'heure en bas de la page!_

_Angel of Dark wings_

**Amour cybernétique**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Lucius ?

C'est le père de Draco ?

Son père est l'amant caché de Moony ?!

Merde !

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus. Le fait d'imaginer Moony avoir des relations sexuelles ou qu'il en ait avec le père de Draco. Qui est, soit dit en passant, sa copie conforme, avec vingt ans de plus.

De toute façon, je n'ai jamais pu l'imaginer, que se soit lui, ou même Sev et Siri. C'est comme surprendre ses parents pendant l'acte. Ca vous traumatise à vie. Vous le savez très bien pourtant « ce qu'ils font », lorsque les enfants sont couchés et la lumière éteinte, mais vous préférez ne jamais en entendre parler.

Ce que je constate par contre, c'est que Remus est moi on a sensiblement les mêmes goûts.

Je regarde de nouveau par l'embrassure de la porte. Remus s'accroche à mon parrain comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Sa douleur me transperce le cœur, d'autant plus qu'elle fait échos à la mienne.

Je ravale les larmes qui me montent aux yeux et repars vers la salle en traînant les pieds.

Pourquoi faut-il que nous subissions toujours ! On ne l'a pourtant pas mérité !

Non ! On ne l'a pas mérité ! Ce n'est pas juste !

La vie n'est pas juste c'est vrai, mais là : y en a marre ! Il est temps que je prenne les choses en mains, de passer à l'action et d'emmerder le monde !

Le prince charmant sur son cheval blanc est une connerie utopiste qui ne se déplace jamais pour vos beaux yeux. Pas tant que vous ne vous bougez pas pour aller le chercher !

Alors à bas la merde qui s'étale sur ma vie ! Sus à l'ennemi ! Mort au Tiran !

Fier de mes résolutions, j'avance d'un pas résigné vers Draco.

Il n'a pas bougé, et boit tranquillement son café. Je me plante brusquement devant sa table et lance :

« -Faut que j'te parle ! »

Il sursaute et manque recracher sa gorgée.

« -Je t'écoute.

-Je… je suis… »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ma tante débarque dans le restaurant.

Telle un furie, elle m'ordonne d'aller chercher sa commande de poisson de Norvège. Le livreur m'attend dehors.

Sans que j'aie le temps de réfléchir, ma bouche articule un :

« -Non. »

Toutes les têtes du restaurant se tournent brusquement vers moi. Je suis presque sûr d'avoir entendu leurs vertèbres craquer. Leur visage est empreint d'étonnement et… de peur aussi. Dire « non » à ma tante, c'est comme donner la corde au bourreau. Il va s'en servir vous le savez, mais vous la lui donnée avec le sourire. Comme si la mort était une bonne plaisanterie et que vous vous étiez dit : « Je n'ai pas encore essayé ça ? Ca doit être bien rigolo ! ». Suicidaire.

« -Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Le bourreau s'approche. Entame la formation d'un superbe nœud coulant…

« -J'ai dit « non » !

Je le répète en plus ! Je suis dingue ! Si je voulais me retrouver sans rien et ne pas aller à l'école de photographie, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux !

« -Qu'est ce que tu crois être au juste pour me répondre ainsi ! Tu vas avoir des problèmes jeune homme ! VA CHERCHER CETTE COMMANDE IMMEDIATEMENT !

-Tu as deux mains ! Alors au lieu de t'en servir pour vider la caisse, tu devrais t'en servir pour aller la chercher toi-même. »

Ma tante devient si rouge qu'on la croirait sur le point d'exploser. Un peu plus et on pourra voir la fumée lui sortir des oreilles.

Maintenant, ça y est, la corde est suspendue et la trappe sur laquelle repose mes pieds émet un craquement. Mes vertèbres aussi ! Mon corps tombe dans le vide ! C'est la fin !

« -De quel droit tu me parles sur ce ton ! Tu sais ce que tu risque en faisant ça ! Désobéît et je te fous DEHORS !

-ESPECE DE SALLE HARPIE ! S'égosille Sev en sortant de la cuisine avec une poêle en fonte dans la main. TU OSES MENACER MON BEBE ! »

Il brandit son arme comme une raquette, près à envoyer d'un coup de revers, la tête de ma tante contre le mur, avec perte et fracas.

Draco se lève d'un bond, mais c'est Sirius qui intervient. Il rattrape le poignet de son cuistot et décoche un sourire dès plus machiavélique à ma tante. Puis, il l'attire contre lui en le tirant par la taille, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement devant témoin.

Un cri aigu sort de la bouche de ma tante.

Je ne peux qu'applaudir mentalement. Ca fait des années qu'ils n'ont pas put se permettre ce genre de chose dans le restaurant. A cause de ma tante, bien sur. Douce vengeance !

Ils s'écartent doucement à bout de souffle. Sirius pose doucement son index sur son nez et lui dit :

« -Chérie, du calme. L'assassiner devant témoin n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Remus se permet un ricanement moqueur devant la tête de ma tante. En parfaite contradiction avec ses yeux rouges.

« -Ca te fait rire, exulte telle.

-Tu sais Pétunia, si tu vires Harry, je pars, lui dit-il.

-Nous aussi, s'exclame en cœur nos deux amoureux.

-Et si on part, il ne restera pas grand-chose de « ton » resto.

-c'est une menace ?

-Non, la triste vérité.

-peut-être, je lance, mais pour l'instant, ça m'enlève un de ces poids ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, je retire cet abominable tee-shirt rose bonbon, et lui jette à la figure.

« -Je viendrais chercher mes affaires et ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre le repas de ce soir. »

Alors que je sors, chaque membre du personnel quitte son poste, pour me suivre. Les clients font la même chose

Je suis torse nu, je suis malade et il fait un froid de canard ! Mais heureusement, Sirius me passe son pull et Remus me tant mon écharpe et mon vieux manteau élimé. Severus m'entraîne alors avec lui jusque dans la voiture.

J'ai le sourire aux lèvres et j'aime à constater que je ne suis pas le seul. Pourtant je viens de perdre en l'espace de trois minutes, mon ticket pour l'école d'art, et mon toit.

Bon tant pis ! Il sera temps d'y penser plus tard.

Je somnole à moitié dans la voiture, mais le mot fiesta, me redonne du peps.

Hermione et ses parents nous rejoignent en dix minutes avec des biscuits salés.

C'est lorsque Sirius fait sauter le champagne, que je me rends compte d'une chose importante.

J'ai oublié Draco !

Je me redresse d'un coup, manquant par la même occasion de faire tomber ma chaise.

« -Harry, ça ne va pas ? me demande Hermione.

-Non ! Faut que je sorte !

-Et pourquoi ? Me demande Remus intriguer.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose ! Faut que je parle à Draco !

-Maintenant ! s'écrie Hermione

-Draco qui ? demande Severus

-Malfoy ! »

Sirius en lâche le bouchon de la bouteille qui vient percuter le plafond. Le Dr Granger se précipite avec une coupe pour ne pas perdre une goutte du précieux liquide.

« Pourquoi lui ? demande Sirius alors que je dérobe ses clefs de voiture et son blouson.

-Parce que je l'aime. »

A ces mots j'enroule en vitesse l'écharpe rouge que m'a tricoté Remus et sors de la maison.

Je donne rendez-vous à Draco sous le saule, comme la première fois.

Je gare la voiture à l'entrée du parc, et fonce à toute allure vers l'arbre. Je m'assois sur la pierre froide comme la première fois. Je ressers mon manteau contre moi et enfouies mon nez dans l'écharpe.

Le temps passe. En tout et pour tout, je dois attendre à peine dix, voir quinze minutes, avant que je perçoive le bruit d'une course. Mon cœur s'accélère.

Il est là, derrière moi. Sa respiration est saccadée. Il a dut avoir peur que je me défile, comme la dernière fois.

Je ne bouge pas. J'attends qu'il s'approche.

Il fait un pas, puis deux. Mais ne va pas jusqu'au troisième.

« -je ne partirais pas, je souffle. »

Il me rejoint en deux enjambée et me sers dans ses bras à m'étouffer. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et souffle tout contre mon oreille.

« -Tu m'as manqué. »

Pour lui répondre, j'empoigne ses avants bras. Je me saoul de sa présence. Je sais qu'il fait la même chose.

J'ai l'impression de flotter.

« -J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Je me retourne vers lui, intrigué, et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

« -Pour moi ? »

Ill hoche la tête et sort une chaîne en argent de la poche de son manteau. Il me tend le pendentif. J'efflore les ailes d'argent du bout des doigts. C'est comme un rêve ! J'avais cru les avoir perdu et pouf ! il me les rapporte. C'est magique ! Mais ça veut aussi dire que depuis le bal ?!...

« -Tu savais ?!

-Oui, dit-il simplement.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?!

-Dis-moi si je me trompe mais tu étais loin d'être prêt ? Je préférais t'attendre. Et puis je me suis rendus compte que ta vie était assez compliquée sans que j'en rajoute. »

Il est trop mignon !

Je ne sais même pas si il se rend compte à quel point ce médaillon est important pour moi ? A quel point je suis heureux de le retrouver. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux !

Il passe ses mains autour de mon cou pour y attacher le pendentif. Une fois bien accroché, je les sers entre mes doigts, tout contre mon cœur. Je pose mon front contre le sien et soupire de bonheur et de soulagement.

«-Merci. »

Les larmes finissent par dévaler mes joues, sans que je puisse, ni ne veuille rien y faire. Il se penche, les embrasse une par une. On dirait un homme qui revient d'un exode dans le dessert. C'est comme si une seule de ces gouttes de sel pouvaient étancher sa soif. Il finit par happer mes lèvres. Le baiser est doux au point de me faire tourner la tête. Ou bien est ce par ce que je commence à avoir de la fièvre. Bien que la perspective d'être plus malade que je ne le suis ne m'enchante guère, je ne mettrais fin à nos retrouvailles pour rien au monde.

Il caresse mes lèvres des siennes et quémande l'entrée d'un coup de langue taquin. J'adhère à sa demande silencieuse. Ma langue accueille la sienne. Il joue, boit mon souffle et m'attire à lui. Il approfondit le baiser, et j'y réponds avec ardeur. Je m'accroche à lui, pourvut qu'on ne ce quitte plus.

A bout de souffle nous nous écartons légèrement, presque à contre cœur.

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je vois même des petites étoiles danser autour de nous.

Je pose ma tête brûlante contre son torse. Sa veste est froide. C'est comme plonger la tête dans un frigo en pleine canicule ! Bienfaisant !

Nous restons ainsi quelques instants. Il a passé ses bras autour de moi.

« -Harry ? »

Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois qu'il dit mon nom et j'adore sa façon de le prononcer.

« -Mmmmh ? »

C'est bien la seule chose que je suis capable de dire à présent.

« -Tu as de la fièvre. »

Ça n'a rien d'une question. Et soyons réaliste, il n'a pas besoin de réponse, mon état serait visible même pour un aveugle.

« -Je vais te ramener chez toi. Tu peux te lever ? »

Je le ferais volontiers si la terre arrêtait son numéro de trapèze. Je tente tout de même de me relever. L'expérience se relève un véritable désastre ! Qui l'eut cru ?!

Draco me rattrape de justesse.

Mes jambes sont en coton et je crois que j'ai des courbatures.

Victoire ! J'ai chopé la grippe !

Pourvut que je ne la lui refile pas !

Il s'empare de mes clefs de voiture, avant de me hisser sur son dos. Ma tête repose sur son épaule et je m'endormirais presque tant elle est confortable.

Il m'allonge à l'arrière, regarde l'adresse sur les papiers de la carte grise, et me ramène à la maison. Ma nouvelle maison.

Le reste est comme dans un brouillard. Je me souviens vaguement d'avoir était ballotté, puis mis au lit. Par contre, je suis sûr d'avoir senti les lèvres de Draco sur mon front avant de sombrer définitivement dans le noir.

Je mets deux jours à émerger de ma torpeur. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis emmitouflé dans un cocon duveteux. La couette est chaude et me recouvre les trois quart de la tête. L'oreiller est moelleux et sent la lavande. La petite touche féminine de Sev, outre sa passion pour la cuisine.

D'ailleurs je crois que je l'entends qui monte les escaliers. Je me redresse et me mets à chercher mes lunettes à tâtons sur la table de chevet.

Il pousse la porte de la chambre et entre, un plateau repas dans les mains.

En me voyant réveillé il manque d'en lâcher son plateau. Il pousse un petit cri de joie et cherche frénétiquement un coin pour poser son fardeau. A croire que l'espace d'un instant, il a oublié qu'il habitait ici.

« -Mon bébé ! S'exclame-t-il enfin en me prenant dans ses bras à m'étouffer. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ? tu n'as pas mal au cœur ? est-ce que tu as faim ? Est-ce…

-Du calme Sev ! J'intime en souriant. Et si tu commençais par me laisser respirer ?

-Oh pardon ! »

C'est tout mon parrain poule, il me dorlote comme un nourrisson. Porridge, fruits frais, et thé vert. Une fois que j'ai finis, il m'abandonne pour me laisser prendre une douche. J'enfile les vêtements qu'il a laissés pour moi. Ceux de Sirius. Légèrement trop grands pour moi… Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, je pourrais tout aussi bien ne rien avoir à mettre, vu que toutes mes affaire sont chez ma tante. Tout en m'habillant, je réfléchis à ce que je vais devoir faire pour avoir la paix.

Je vais devoir faire une demande d'émancipation auprès d'un juge pour enfant. Je vais devoir faire en sorte que ma tante signe les papiers et accepte d'être interrogée par le juge. Tout cela risque de durer plusieurs mois.

Mais c'est la seule solution qu'il nous reste à tous les deux si elle ne veut plus jamais me revoir, ce que je souhaite également de tous cœurs !

Je descends dans la cuisine pour y trouver Sev' et Sirius, l'un devant ses fourneaux, l'autre devant une tasse à café !

« -Ah ! Voici le héros du jour ! me lance Sirius en se levant et en me prenant dans ses bras. Comment tu te sens mon grand ? »

Le lendemain, je retourne en cours. Après que Sev' est finit de m'inspecter sous toutes les coutures, bien sûr. Il veut avoir la preuve que son bébé peut affronter une nouvelle journée dans ce monde cruel.

Il me gave de gaufres et de chocolat, avant de me laisser prendre mon sac, et de me serrer contre lui à m'en étouffer, sous le regard amusé de Sirius.

Dehors Draco m'attend sagement adossé à la portière de sa voiture. Sur la banquette arrière, Blaise et Hermione. Ma meilleure amie est lovée à son nouveau boy-friend. Ce dernier semble sur un petit nuage et souris d'un air presque béat.

Mon petit ami, je peux bien le dire maintenant ? Mon petit ami ! e sourit également. Et de telle façon que je me met aussitôt à courir vers lui. Dès que je suis à porter de bras j'ai à peine le temps de dire ouf, qu'il m'attrape le bras, et me tire vers lui. Il emprisonne le creux de me reins entre ses mains, ravage mes lèvres des siennes

Je me saisis alors de sa nuque. Pourvut que je ne le lâche jamais. Le baiser est fougueux. Presque urgent. Comme une bouffée d'oxygène, qui nous laisse pourtant à bout de souffle.

« -Bonjour vous, murmure-t-il dans un fin sourire.

-Bonjour. »

La journée commence plutôt bien.

_Voila c'est déjà finit!_

_J'espère que ça vous a plüt?_

_Moi j'aime bien ce chapitre! je le trouve tout doux._

_Le début du prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, en espérant que vous n'attendiez pas trop longtemps?!_

_D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien avoir les services d'un ou d'une béta pour me supporter?_

_Le dernier essaie que j'ai eu même si concluant et instructif n'a pas put durer longtemps, la béta étant de son côté assez occupée, le contact à finit par se couper._

_si ça intéresse quelqu'un? Contactez moi!..._

_A très vite!_

_Angel of dard wings_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bien la bonsoir à tous!**

**Enfin le nouveau chapitre, et aussi le dernier avant l'épilogue!**

**Je ne le trouve pas très long...**

**Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent!**

**Pas mal d'explication et de rebondissement durant ce chapitre! Certains trouverons peut être que ça maque un peu d'action?... Mais j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre. Je suis en train de me dire que c'est bientôt la fin...**

**(soupire)**

**Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin!**

**je tiens à remercier, tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des coms! Merci beaucoup à tous !**

**Je tiens également à remercier Faaaan qui a corrigé ce chapitre ! Ma bêta! Qui a eu son BAC!**

**Félicitations!**

**et aussi Kannybal qui m'a donné à réfléchir, je vais donc avec son aide, réécrire amour cybernétique. c'est d'ailleurs en cours.**

**Le prologue est finit! il y aura plus de clarté, et moins de faute !**

**C'est vrai que lorsque je me suis relue je me suis fait peur!**

**Je vais donc rectifier le tire !**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous donne rendez vous en bas !**

Chapitre 8

Au lycée, il y a plusieurs clans.

Ça je le savais déjà ! Mais maintenant, c'est différent…

Draco est avec moi, ainsi que notre petit couple préféré : Hermione et Blaise. Presque indissociable l'un de l'autre. Nous formons à nous quatre un groupe soit adulé, par les fans du genre, « chahuté » par les homophobes de notre bonne vieille ville, ou bien et je crois que c'est le clan que je préfère : ignoré !

C'est clair qu'apprendre Qu'un couple gay se balade ouvertement dans le lycée en a perturbé plus d'un. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable d'affronter ça tout seul. Heureusement que Draco est là.

Et puis, il y a aussi le fait que je rentre enfin à la maison avec plaisir !

Je ne participe pas vraiment aux tâches ménagères. Sirius et, surtout Severus, m'en empêchent farouchement. Ils prétextent, avec raison, que j'ai suffisamment passé la serpillère durant ma vie. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de donner un coup de main en cuisine. J'adore être aux fourneaux avec Sev à côté. Depuis qu'ils ont démissionné, mes trois parrains profitent enfin un peu de la vie. Ma décision de partir de chez ma tante à redonner une bouffée d'oxygène à notre famille recomposée d'un nouveau genre ! Les Grangers et les Zabinis sont aussi de la partit dorénavant. Blaise c'est même trouvé une nouvelle passion : la pâtisserie. Il passe souvent avec Hermione et en profite pour piquer des tuyaux à notre Chef cuistot préféré, qui s'est trouvé un nouvel élève !

Hermione en serait presque jalouse ! Je dis bien presque, parce que Sev est un professeur redoutable ! Mais Blaise à l'air mordu. Il a décidé d'entrée dans une école de pâtisserie. Ses parents ont été si enchantés (surtout leurs papilles !) Qu'ils l'y auraient envoyé aussi sec, s'il ne s'était s'agit d'attendre qu'il obtienne son diplôme !

Hermione, elle, n'a toujours pas changé d'avis pour son avenir et va partir En France pour apprendre la restauration, et la conservation des costumes d'époque ainsi que leur fabrication, pour le cinéma entre autre. Elle voudrait remettre certaines pièces de ces costumes en accord avec la mode actuelle (ou future ?). Elle espère un jour pouvoir combiner les deux dans une maison de couture qu'elle ouvrirait en Amérique. Elle a même proposé une association à Draco. C'est marrant de les voir tous les deux devant un tas de feuilles, de crayons, et d'ébauches de tissus. Ils exigent tous les deux que je m'occupe de tous leur futurs shootings photos. Si je deviens assez célèbre pour ça, pourquoi pas. Mais je veux pouvoir combiner, les shootings et les photos d'arts.

Severus et Sirius sont toujours aussi amoureux. Ils sont à nouveau libres de s'aimer s'en avoir peur que cela me porte un quelconque préjudice par rapport à ma tante. Amoureux comme au premier jour, il forme un couple radieux. Sirius n'a de cesse de venir dans la cuisine entre deux allers-retours vers le garage, pour enlacer et embrasser son compagnon. Ils roucoulent presque comme deux pigeons ! Je trouve ça adorable.

Sirius passe donc ses journées à réparer sa vieille moto. Sur celle la même où il emmenait Severus faire de longue balade à travers tout le pays. Juste tous les deux sur les routes, s'était leur vision de vacances en amoureux. Les étoiles, les petits restaurants, et le vent dans les cheveux.

Ils ont un peu d'argent de côté et profite de leur « vacances » forcées. Ils ne veulent pour l'instant pas penser à ce qui se passera ensuite.

Remus lui par contre, même s'il cache toujours sa tristesse, ne peut pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Lucius son amour de jeunesse, celui qu'il cache farouchement depuis près de 25 ans, est menacé par son père et sa femme.

Leur histoire nous a fendus le cœur. Il nous l'a raconté, à moi, Draco, Blaise et Hermione, un soir, coincé entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ils se sont rencontrés à l'Université alors que Remus faisait ses études d'hôtellerie. Petit brun, fin, timide et maladroit. Il était littéralement entré dans Lucius dès le premier jour, au détour d'un couloir. Répandant ses livres de cours sur le sol. Deux bras puissants lui avaient évité une rencontre brutale avec le carrelage.

Remus parle de coup de foudre. Ils se sont vus ils se sont aimés. Ils étaient très complices. Lucius était amoureux fou. Mais Lucius avait aussi peur de son père. Un homme tyrannique et obtus qui l'avait fiancé de longue date avec la mère de Draco. Elle-même farouchement opposé aux moindres écarts. Narcissa était même venu habiter au Manoir Malfoy, pour faire « connaissance » avec son futur époux. Un jour, elle les avait surpris, et les avait dénoncés. Lorsque Malfoy père avait surpris son fils dans les bras d'un autre garçon. Il l'avait battu comme plat. Lorsque Remus avait voulu intervenir le père lui avait ordonné de partir après lui avoir retourné la tête d'une gifle et de le faire tirer vers la sortie par le majordome de la famille et un autre serviteur.

Lucius avait un devoir envers sa famille. Il devait obéir, ou sinon…

Pour l'amour de Remus, pour le protéger de la colère de son père, il l'avait quitté. Tous les deux effondrés, Remus c'était réfugié dans les bras de ses meilleurs amis et s'était plongé à cœur et à corps perdu dans son travail : l'ouverture du restaurant. Lucius avait fait de même de son côté. Et puis un jour son père avait exigé autre chose de lui : un enfant. Draco était né. Lucius en était devenu fou. Il aimait son fils. Il voulait être un meilleur père que son père l'avait été pour lui. Même ça, à cause de sa « tare » on le lui avait refusé.

Alors par habitude, par dépit, il n'était que rarement à la maison. Préférant laisser son fils au soin de sa mère. Qui, au lieu de se montrer charitable avait monté Draco contre lui. Ainsi Draco n'avait jamais vraiment connu son père, jusqu'à ce jour où il avoua à sa mère qu'il avait rencontré un garçon, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il se fichait de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser. Il était allé jusqu'à trouver son père un week-end pour tout lui avouer. Le mettre devant le faite accomplit. Sa réaction fut bien différente de celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

Lucius le soutint. Et l'encouragea !

Son père lui raconta alors ce qui c'était vraiment passé. Jusqu'à cette nuit d'Octobre. Cette même nuit où James et Lily avaient trouvé la mort dans un accident de la route. Ils laissaient derrière eux bien des âmes et es cœurs triste. Leur fils unique d'un an et demi en tête de liste. Cette nuit-là, Remus avait appelé Lucius alors que ce dernier était en voyage d'affaire pour la compagnie de son père, dont il était devenu le propriétaire. Apprenant la nouvelle, il avait pris le premier avion, ouvert par son associé et ami. Il avait accourut au petit appartement de son pas si ex que ça. Dévasté, Remus s'était épanché sur son épaule et s'était perdu dans son étreinte. Ils avaient repris leur histoire là où elle s'était arrêtée cinq ans auparavant.

Alors Draco alla trouver Harry…

La suite est facile à deviner à présent ? Ou presque…

Méfiante Narcissa avait retrouvé Remus, l'avait fait surveiller. Remus était toujours l'amant de son mari. Elle avait prévenu son beau-père et était allée jusque chez Remus pour le menacer. Tandis que son beau-père suivait son exemple en allant menacer son fils. Encore une fois.

Pour la famille Malfoy, les choses n'étaient pas vraiment sur le point de s'améliorer.

Lucius ne voulait pas perdre son fils. Pas encore…

Remus lui lorsqu'il n'est pas chez nous à faire semblant d'aller bien, broie du noir dans son petit appart coincé dans son canapé avec du chocolat et la chemise de Lucius les yeux rivés sur le téléphone. Comme si ça allait le faire sonner !

Quant à moi, je n'ai pas vraiment pu récupérer mes affaires. Ma tante a fait changer les serrures et a laissé plusieurs sacs poubelles avec mes vêtements dedans et mes livres de cours et certains de mes livres préférés. J'ai peur pour mon matériel de photo. J'ai travaillé dur chez un photographe alors que j'étais encore au collège, jusqu'à ce qu'il estime que mon salaire paye le matériel dont j'avais besoin. Mr Ollivander. Il m'a beaucoup appris et ma même offert un vieil appareil à pellicule argentique auquel je tiens particulièrement.

Pour changer les idées de notre grand mélancolique, j'ai organisé une petite soirée au coin du feu, invité Blaise et ses parents, Hermione et les siens, Draco, et Remus.

Alors que les conversations vont de bon train et que chacun pioche dans l'assortiment d'amuse-bouche, style apéro-dînatoire de Sev, la porte sonne. Sirius se lève en fronçant les sourcils. Il semble compter ses invités avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son compagnon puis à moi :

« - On a oublié quelqu'un », demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête.

« - Non pas que je sache », je réponds.

Sans plus attendre, il va ouvrir. Et au lieu d'entendre un « bonsoir », c'est un « nom de Dieu ! » que l'on entend.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'écrie Sirius.

-Il n'est pas chez lui, dit la voix d'un homme que je ne connais pas. Alors j'ai cru que je pourrais peut-être… ?

- Peut-être quoi ? Te sauver encore une fois ? »

Sirius a l'air furieux. Draco a un petit sourire en coin qui me ferait presque flipper et Remus lui, a carrément changé de couleur. Il se lève de sa chaise un peu comme un zombi, et se dirige vers la porte. J'ai peur de savoir qui est là.

« - Draco ? Tu sais quelque chose, je lui chuchote.

- Peut-être. Tu verras. »

C'est bien mystérieux tout ça. Soudain Sirius revient au salon, renfrogné. Severus s'inquiète, mais Sirius ne veut pas répondre. Il boude. L'ambiance devient presque pesante. Je me racle la gorge, gêné et finit par me lever. Draco m'attrape par les hanches et me fait rasseoir aussi sec. J'atterris sur ses genoux. Il me coince entre ses bras.

« - Draco ! Je m'écrie. Ne fais pas le con ! Laisse-moi me lever !

-Désolé Bébé, dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou. Mais mon père a quelque chose d'important à dire à Remus.

- Ton père ?! »

Ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé, mais Severus. Il a l'air sur le point de sauter de joie, surtout avec le visage de fouine qu'est en train de faire mon amoureux ! Et puis il se renfrogne lorsqu'il voit la tête de chiot abandonné que fait Sirius. Sirius a parfois des réactions de gamins. Il va bouder pendant un moment !

Tous les autres se tournent d'abord vers Draco, puis vers le couloir. Aux aguets, tels des chiens de chasse, nous attendons et nous écoutons les oreilles dressées.

Ils ne parlent pas très fort, mais avec le silence, quasi religieux qui règne dans le salon, ce n'est pas utile.

Dommage que nous ayons le son et pas l'image. J'essaye de m'en faire une aussi fidèle que possible.

« - Mon Amour, appelle Lucius.

-Tais-toi ! Siffle Remus entre ses dents, je pourrais presque entendre les trémolos de sa voix. Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu m'as laissé trois semaines sans nouvelle ! J'ai cru que tu… ! J'ai cru… ! Salop ! Je te déteste !... »

Il y a un bruit sourd, deux, puis trois. Comme si quelqu'un cognait sur un oreiller. Et un sanglot.

« - Pardonne moi Remus, chuchote Lucius. Je ne voulais pas revenir avant que tout soit réglé. Je voulais pouvoir te dire que je ne partirai plus.

- Pourquoi tu me mens toujours ? Pleure Remus.

- Je ne te mens pas. Plus maintenant. »

Froissement de tissus.

« -Regarde-moi mon Amour.

- Lâche-moi ! Couine Remus.

- Regarde-moi, répéta Lucius avec encore plus de douceur si c'est possible. »

Moi je le regarderais rien que pour le ton de sa voix. J'imagine Lucius lui prendre le menton pour le forcer à le regarder avant de lui dire :

« - J'ai demandé le divorce et la garde de mon fils. Je ne partirai plus. Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne nous séparer ou empêcher mon fils de vivre sa vie. Si j'avais été moins…

-Con ? suggère Remus en reniflant.

-Oui, ri-t-il. Si j'avais été moins con je l'aurais fait depuis des années. Je t'aime Remus. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi ! Et il n'y aura jamais que toi ! »

Là, à part leur bruit de baiser, nous n'entendons plus rien.

C'était tellement beau que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux et je crois que je ne suis pas le seul.

Je me tourne vers Draco et lui tape doucement sur l'épaule.

« - Tu le savais !

- Aie, piaille-t-il faussement blessé. »

Il me serre plus fort contre lui et je manque de tomber du canapé, avec lui.

« - Je plaide coupable ! Mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est mieux comme ça ? »

Que répondre ? Il a raison bien-sûr !

C'est tellement mieux comme ça.

Tout le monde à l'air de si bien s'entendre à présent. Remus et Lucius n'ont de cesse de se regarder. Ils ne se lâchent pas la main non plus. On a l'impression que l'espace d'un instant, ils sont retournés 20 ans en arrière. Comme rien ne s'était passé.

Severus s'empresse d'aller chercher les desserts, lorsque la porte sonne de nouveau.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui me lève.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, ce que j'y vois me clou sur place.

« -Dudley ? »

Il ne me répond pas, trop absorbé qu'il est par ses chaussures.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas bien ? »

Un truc à savoir avec Dudley, il est timide. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est le cas. Il fait de la lutte avec ses copains pour se défouler, et quand il est à la maison, il mange par contrariété. A cause de sa mère bien sûr. Souvent je me suis dit que les choses auraient été différentes si c'était son père qui avait eu la garde. Même si je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu, il était plutôt gentil. Mais lorsque son entreprise de perceuse à fait faillite, sa femme la quitter avec sa fille, issue d'un premier mariage, et leur fils. Elle en profité pour rafler tout l'argent qui restait à son ex-mari en pension alimentaire. Le pauvre homme s'est retrouvé sans le sous, sans famille et sans travail. Il aurait certainement sombré dans l'alcool, s'il n'y avait pas eu pour le sortir de là, sa sœur Marge, éleveuse de chien dans un coin de campagne, loin de tout. Elle l'avait formé sur le tas et avec les connaissances de son frère en marketing et en comptabilité, leur petite ferme était devenue assez connue. Leurs chiens étaient de bonnes bêtes douces, robustes et bien dressées. Ils recueillaient également les laissés pour compte et avaient fondé une organisation pour trouver une famille à leur petits protégés. Lorsque Dudley y allait pour les vacances d'été, il en revenait métamorphosé. Le grand air lui faisait du bien. En mon fort intérieur, même s'il n'en parle jamais, je pense qu'il rêve comme moi, de s'enfuir loin de sa mère et de vivre comme son père et sa tante. Libres et en marge de la société.

Il finit par me tendre un sac, sans parvenir à me regarder dans les yeux.

« -Pour toi, murmure-t-il. »

Je le remercie et ouvre le sac.

« -Mais c'est… ! C'est… !

-Ma mère voulait tout jeter, mais j'ai tout récupéré et bloqué la porte de ta chambre dès qu'elle a eu le dos tourné. »

Dans ce sac, il y a tout mon matériel de photographie !

« -merci, Dudley ! »

Je suis tellement heureux que je lui saute au cou. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, il se contente de ne plus bouger et de baragouiner un « pas de quoi ».

C'est la voix de Draco qui me fait le lâcher.

« -Alors comme ça tu me fais des infidélités ? dit-il taquin. »

Il me saisit par la taille, possessif. Dudley se contente de rougir. Mettant fin au malentendu, surtout pour mon cousin qui est assez naïf, je fais les présentations.

« -Draco, je te présente Dudley mon cousin. Dudley tu veux te joindre à nous ? je crois que Blaise à fait une tarte au citron meringué ?

-Ben tu vois, je ne voudrais pas déranger.

-Au contraire ! Je serais content que tu sois avec nous. Pour te remercier ! S'il te plaît ? »

Au final, nous avons un couvert de plus.

Et puis, une fois le café dégusté, Dudley a une autre surprise pour moi.

Il me tend une liasse de papier.

« -J'ai volé ça à ma mère je crois que ça devrait t'intéresser. »

Mon Dieu ! C'est le testament de mes parents !

**Alors ? Pas trop déçut j'espère ?**

**Pas trop énervé pa cette fin machiavélique ?**

**Attention on range les mitraillettes et les couteaux de chasses !**

**Sinon qui vous écrira la suite ? lol !**

**Allez a bientôt!**

**Angel Of Dark Wings**


	10. Epilogue

**Bonjour! ou Bonsoir à tous !**

**Nous voici arrivés à la fin de cette jolie aventure qu'a été mour Cybernétique!**

**C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je vous livre ce soir ce dernier chapitre!**

**j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de votre attente, bien qu'il vous réserve des surprises!**

**Je tiens à vous remerciez tous!**

**tous ceux qui m'ont lus, à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des coms!**

**C'est chaque fois comme un petit miracle de voir un petit mot de vous qui m'attend dans ma boîte mail!**

**et j'espère que ça continuera !**

**sur ce je vous dis bonne lecture!**

**et je vous retrouve en bas, pour un dernier au revoir!**

Epilogue :

« Clap ! Clap ! Clap ! », Font les flashs. Tels des éclairs, ils illuminent le studio. Le mannequin face à moi prend la pose, tandis qu'autour de moi tout n'est qu'effervescence. On se croirait dans une fourmilière géante. Tout y est plus vif, les voix, la lumière et les odeurs.

A tel point qu'à cette heure de la journée, ça me rend nauséeux.

Je suis fatigué.

Ce shooting est interminable, et ce nouveau mannequin n'a aucune personnalité.

« -Stop ! Je cris soudain. On arrête le massacre ! »

Je tends mon appareil à mon assistante/Apprentie.

« -Harry ? Il y a un souci ? me demande Cho, le mannequin au visage figé d'une poupée Barbie.

-Oui Honney ! Il y a un souci ! Est-ce que tu aurais l'amabilité de virer ton petit cul de là ?!

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Chouine t-elle. »

Oh Non ! Par pitié !

« -Ca fait bien une heure que je tente de te l'expliquer, mais de toute évidence ça ne percutes pas. »

Elle ouvre la bouche, et aucun son n'en sort, tant et si bien, qu'on le prendrait presque pour un poisson hors de l'eau, je crois même apercevoir une larme au coin de ses yeux bleus.

« -Tu vois les vêtements que tu portes ? Tu es consciente de leur caractère ? De leur nouveauté ? De leur forme, de leur couleur même ?! Il faut que tu leur donne vie ! Que tu donnes envie aux gens ! Ils doivent vouloir les acheter ! Tu dois les faire rêver ! Mais là ! Au mieux ils dorment profondément, pas stimulés pour deux ronds, au pire je te frappe avec mon objectif ! Fais au moins semblant de ne pas être à ce point superficiel que tu ressembles à une coquille vide !

-Mais je…

-Tant que tu n'auras pas compris, je ne veux pas te voir dans ce studio ! OUST ! »

Elle fond en larmes et s'enfuit en courant. Loin pourvut que je le revois plus avant le fin de cette journée ! Je n'ai plus beaucoup de patience à ce stade. Tant pis si je passe pour un tyran ! Il est loin le temps où je me préoccupais encore de ce genre de petit détail !

Le fait que je sois fatigué et stressé au possible à cause du défilé tout proche n'arrange rien.

Je souffle un grand coup, lassé et exaspéré.

« -La journée n'en finit pas hein, Boss ? me demande Mon apprentie/Assistante. »

Je ne fais que marmonner. J'ai comme la vague impression qu'une migraine se fraye un chemin entre mes neurones et s'empresse de me griller les yeux. Et Flute ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Je me pince l'arête du nez, et plisse les yeux. Ces derniers me font sentir qu'il est plus que temps d'enlever mes lentilles de contacts et de remettre mes lunettes.

« -Tenez Boss. Cadeau ! »

Je lève la tête, et tombe sur un verre d'eau ou pétille joyeusement une aspirine. Mon assistante et une perle.

« -Merci Nymph'. »

Elle me sourit, heureuse de me voir moins tendu à la vue du saint graal qu'elle vient de m'apporter. J'adore Nymph'. Elle a du talent, elle a envie d'apprendre, est curieuse de tout. Elle est toujours de bonne humeur, a une patience d'ange, un entrain que beaucoup devrait prendre en exemple, et une prévenance, sous un fond plein de culot et d'entêtement qui me rend fou d'elle. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.

Je me souviens avec nostalgie de notre rencontre, tandis que j'avale l'Efferalgan et que je me dirige vers les toilettes pour retirer mes lentilles.

Elle m'a abordé un soir de vernissage. Elle y était entrée en tant que serveuse. Bien que je me demande encore comment, au vu de son look, surtout ce soir-là ! Ou à la réflexion de tous les autres jours…

Mais à sa charge, je dirais que c'est pour sa tchatche et son côté légèrement casse couille, qu'elle utilise lorsqu'elle veut vraiment quelque chose. Et ça marche, il faut dire qu'elle a les arguments qui vont avec.

Elle est capable de faire fondre un iceberg et le transformer en marshmallow.

Elle s'est approcher de moi un plateau à la main, inratable !

Elle portait pour l'occasion, une paire de santiag noir à clous, un pantalon militaire noir bouffant au-dessous des genoux, une ceinture à breloque, un corset en cuir lassé serré sur une chemise, qui laissait voir un magnifique décolleté, une paire de mitaines en dentelles et de très longs cheveux rose bonbons attachés en deux tresses bien serrées.

« -Bonsoir Mr Potter, puis- je vous proposé un verre ? Ou si vous n'avez pas soif, moi comme apprentie ? »

J'ai éclaté de rire.

Nous avons discutés quelques minutes et je lui ai donné rendez-vous pour le lendemain au studio avec ses travaux.

Hermione a adoré l'idée, Draco un peu moins. Mais il a fini par être convaincu qu'elle n'était pas une psychopathe.

AU contraire, elle est pleine de talent et elle ira loin.

Je finis par chausser mes lunettes et par sortir des toilettes. Mais je ne retournerais pas travailler maintenant, j'ai besoin de prendre une pause. Je laisse Nymph' s'occuper de la suite. Je la vois faire les essais lumière avec le mannequin suivant lorsque je prends l'ascenseur pour aller à la cafétéria. Là-bas, il y a une terrasse où je me ferais un plaisir de prendre l'air pendant les prochaines trente minutes.

Quelques étages plus tard, je croise Fleur Delacours. C'est elle qui s'occupe de nous trouver des mannequins pour nos défilés et pour nos shootings.

« -Harry ?! Me salue-t-elle. J'allais justement venir te voir ! »

Fleur est également un ancien mannequin. D'origine française, elle est d'une beauté fracassante. Blonde, des yeux bleu glacier, une poitrine de rêve, une taille de guêpe, des jambes de déesse, des mains de flutiste, le plus charmant des sourires et une prestance, une majesté à l'image qui me font regretter de ne plus la voir sur mes photos. Mais il ne faut pas s'y tromper, elle est également machiavélique. Elle a un humour mordant, une langue acéré et une répartit qui tient de la mutation génétique. Ainsi qu'un cœur qui ne se laisse pas prendre facilement. Si bien que beaucoup si sont cassés les dents. Ce qui lui a valu le surnom de reine des glaces. Jusqu'à ce jour où tous on put découvrir qu'elle n'aimait pas les hommes, mais le beau sexe, en la personne de Nymph'. Ça va faire bientôt 6 mois qu'elles sont ensembles. Elles sont tellement heureuses qu'elles sont à la recherche d'un appartement. Il n'est plus question de dormir un jour chez l'une, un jour chez l'autre.

« -Ça tombe bien, je réplique. Moi aussi je voulais te voir.

-A cause de Chang. »

On aurait pu le croire, mais non, ce n'est pas une question. Elle sait aussi bien que moi ce que vaut cette fille. Elle est fade et sans attrait. Sa plastique n'est plus suffisante pour rattraper le coup.

« -Elle est en pleure dans mon bureau et tient des propos que j'ai eu du mal à saisir. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais… C'était quoi déjà ?... Ah Oui ! « Constipé, comme une pédale mal baisée. »

J'écarquille les yeux bien grands. Elle a bien caché son jeu la petite !

« -Elle te trouve cruel et borné, en plus d'être totalement dépourvu de pédagogie. Ton attitude ne lui permettant pas de travailler dans de bonnes conditions, elle a dû quitter ton studio pour ne plus jamais y revenir…

-Amusant comme certaine personne aime à travestir les faits les plus simples, je rétorque.

-Je trouve aussi, dit-elle un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. C'est pourquoi, je lui ai refusé le droit de toucher son cachet et l'ai menacé de représailles si jamais elle s'amusait à « travestir » de nouveau la vérité. »

De toutes évidences, Fleur lui a trouvé d'autres raisons de pleurer.

« -Si jamais tu as d'autre soucis avec un mannequin, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Je me ferais un plaisir de t'e débarrasser. Tu es loin d'être une salope et ça me gêne que les gens colportent ce genre de rumeurs sur ton compte. Alors que tout le monde sait que la seule vraie salope de cette entreprise, c'est moi !

-Je vois ça, je ris Et dis-moi, Maîtresse Delacours, de toi ou de Nymph' ? Qui tient la cravache ? »

Elle me sourit narquoisement tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent.

« -Tu es bien curieux. »

Alors que les portes se referment, je m'esclaffe de nouveau. On ne s'ennuie jamais ici.

Je continue mon petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à la cafétéria, ou je me fais servir une rivière de café t le plus gros Donuts de la création. La cafétéria est bonne, mais la cuisine est loin d'égaler celle du « Maraudeur ». Mais qu'importe puisque je vais pouvoir y gouter autant qu'il me plaira pendant ce long week-end !

Toute la famille sera réunie en l'honneur des 35 ans de vie commune de Sirius et Severus.

Autant de temps me laisse rêveur, il y a ce qui me semble des siècles, souhaité n'avoir que le cinquième, avec Draco. Mais, il faut croire que nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble si longtemps. Deux ans et demi, c'est tout ce à quoi j'ai eu droit avant que nous devenions amis et rien d'autre. Même s'il m'arrive encore maintenant de rêver de me réveiller auprès de lui chaque matin, comme c'était le cas pendant notre première année de fac…

Présentement, il sort avec un professeur de littérature qui s'appelle David, ça va bientôt faire 3 ans. Quant à moi, et bien, le célibat me convient. Tout du moins pour l'instant. J'ai envie d'une pause. Je suis resté un moment avec le même homme, presque 5 ans, avant qu'il ne me trompe avec je ne sais quel gigolo de passage. Je lui ai pardonné…2 fois. La troisième, je l'ai foutu dehors lui et son amant, et j'ai balancé leur fringue par la fenêtre. Pendant presque 6 mois, j'ai joué à la reine des abeilles, car après tout, rester sage et fidèle ne m'avait pas apporté grand-chose. A part des déceptions. Maintenant, je me suis calmé, et je me suis acheté un chat. Une petite boule de poil noir qui est contente de me voir chaque fois que je rentre à la maison et dont je suis secrètement tombé amoureux tant elle est adorable.

Pour ce qui est d'Hermione et de Blaise, je dois dire que rien n'a changé, si ce n'est qu'à présent ils sont mariés et convolent en juste noce depuis 6 ans. Tant est si bien, que le ciel, leur a donné une magnifique petite fille, dont je suis le parrain et qui a maintenant 3 ans. Elle s'appelle Joy. Blaise a ouvert un petit salon de thé où il fait les meilleures pâtisseries du monde. Quant à Hermione, je la vois tous les jours au travail, tout comme Draco puisque notre rêve de travailler ensemble c'est enfin réalisé.

Pour ce qui est de Remus et Lucius, et bien ils sont plus amoureux que jamais. Lucius a tenu sa promesse, il a divorcé de Narcissa, et a dit, textuellement, à son père d'aller se faire foutre. Grand moment d'anthologie !

Pour ce qui est de mon cousin Dudley, il est allé s'installer définitivement chez son père et sa tante. Il a perdu du poids et est devenu un boxeur professionnel. Il a un bon nombre de médailles accrochées sur un mur dans son salon. Il s'est arrêté après avoir reporté les JO. Maintenant, il est également connu pour être un formidable dresseur. Il a rencontré une jolie et jeune bibliothécaire, et s'est fiancé avec elle, i mois. Il m'a demandé d'être son témoin. Ce que j'ai accepté avec beaucoup de joie. Il n'a plus jamais vu, ni parlé à sa mère, ni à sa demi-sœur depuis la découverte du testament original de mes parents.

Ma tante, voulait sa part du gâteau et en a fait une copie qu'elle a falsifiée. Elle est allée en prison pour ça et va y rester un moment. Dans le vrai testament il était question que leur part du restaurant soit gérée par leurs amis et associés, jusqu'à ma majorité où j'aurai le loisir de décider quoi en faire. Ma garde n'était pas accordé à ma tante non plus, mais à mon parrain et à son compagnon. Elle a fait changer cette clause pour être plus crédible semble-t-il.

Je soupire un grand coup, et avale une gorgé de café.

Il s'en est passé des choses en tant d'années. Tellement que j'ai du mal à y croire.

J'ai une grande famille, un travail que j'adore, des amis merveilleux je demande ce qui pourrait bien me manqué ?...

Finalement je crois que je vais aller me dégourdir les jambes dans le parc. Je prends mon café, et sors du bâtiment. La journée est trop belle pour ne pas en profiter !

Le parc est vraiment très beau en ce début d'automne, les arbres commencent à roussir, et ça sent les champignons sont les talus.

Si j'avais plus de temps, je crois que je me serais acheté un chien. J'aurais de longue promenade avec lui en pleine forêt. J'aurais pris mon appareil photo, et je passerais tous mes moments de loisir comme ça, à juste flâner et prendre plaisir du monde qui m'entoure.

De toute façon, il est clair, qu'il va falloir que je reprenne le cours de ma vie un de ces jours. L'amour ne va pas tomber du ciel !...

« -NON ! STOP ! AU PIED ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner qu'une gigantesque masse de poils et de muscles me saute dessus, manquant de m'étouffer et de m'ébouillanter puisque mon café se renverse sur mon pull. Je crois même que je suis en train de me faire labourer le dos, et dévorer le visage de grands coups de langue râpeux et dégoulinants !

Moi qui aime les grands chiens, je crois que je suis sur le point de changer d'avis, surtout si l'un d'eux s'apprête à me tuer sans sommation, ou presque.

« -Je suis confus, vraiment excusez-moi ! Il se jette souvent sur les gens sans crier gare. »

Le chien est écarté de moi, et je retrouve un semblant de respiration. Par contre pour ce qui est de la dignité, on repassera !...

Je suis plein de café, de poussière, de poil et de bave.

Je tousse un peu, et tente de me relever.

Le maître de ce danger public ferait bien d'apprendre à la tenir en laisse ! A-t-on seulement idée de lâcher pareille masse en plein parc municipal ?! Masse qui jappe et qui couine comme un fou, tandis que son maitre, que j'ai peine à voir puisque j'ai perdu mes lunettes dans la bataille, le tien vaille que vaille par le collier.

Je redresse mes lunettes de sur mon nez et époussette mes vêtements et contemple l'ampleur des dégâts. Pire que ce que je croyais !

« -Non mais dis donc ! Vous êtes pas un peu cinglé de laisser cet animal en liberté ! Vous voulez qu'il tue quelqu'un ! Je m'écrie. »

Je le regarde furibond, cette balade avait pourtant bien commencé ! Et puis je tombe sur ses yeux. Ils sont miroitants comme du caramel et emplis d'inquiétude et de honte.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé, il s'est mis à courir tout à coup sans que je puisse rien y faire et… »

Je me fous de ce que son chien a fait, ou même de ses excuses, parce qu'il n'y a pas que ses yeux qui sont à tomber. Il y a aussi leur propriétaire ! Vous croyez au coup de foudre ! Même si, ce n'est pas le tonnerre mais un chien qui met tombé dessus, je crois que c'est irrémédiable.

« -Ce n'est pas grave, j'arrive à articuler.

-Oh !»

Il regarde enfin autre chose que son chien fou qu'il peine à contenir. C'est moi qu'il regarde !

« -Vous…heu… Cédric, me lance-t-il. Je m'appelle Cédric.

-Moi, c'est Harry. »

Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que mon célibat est en train de se faire la malle ?... La vie est décidément pleine de surprise !

FIN

**Fin, seulement trois petites lettres et pourtant, que de jours ( d'années?) avant d'en arriver là!**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus? Mais pour ma part sachez juste ceci.  
**

**Un amour de jeunesse, ou un premier amour reste toujours spéciale. Harry le dit lui même, il y pense souvent, mais les choses changent et pour certains plus que d'autres.**

**c'est dans cette optique, que j'ai fais cet épilogue.**

**Merci de m'avoir suivit jusque là!**

**merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements!**

**et a très vite sur d'autre fics!**

**Bisous a tous**

**Angel of dark wings**


End file.
